Psiquiatra::::
by Srta.Diox
Summary: AU. James es psiquiatra y se enamora de una de sus pacientes, pero ella tiene mas problemas que un libro de matematicas. Ella por su parte aun quiere a su ex-novio maltratador, su hermana esta casada con James y escucha una vocecilla que no la deja en paz
1. 1 visita

**CAPITULO I:** La paciente de las 3

Una joven peliroja de 23 años camiaba por el centro de la ciduad sin rumbo fijo con una maleta en la mano,desus ojos esmeralda no cesaban de caer lagimas, acababa de pelear con su novio, ultimamente habian tenido muchas discuciones pero esta habia sido la final, el habia terminado con ella y la habia echado del departamento, maldecia el dia en q se habia ido a vivir con ese cretino.

Decidida a olvidarlo se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chaleco y fijo la mirada en el frente justo donde habia un letrero q le llamo la atencion y desidio entrar.

entro a a un enorme edificio yse dirigio inmediatamente al acensor, se subio en el y apreto el boton del 8º piso, mientras iba en el ascensro miro su imagen en el espejo q estaba en este, lucia horrible, su pelo estaba todo enmarañado, sus ojos estbasn rojos al igual q su nariz y estaba completamente empapada. El timbre q anuncia la apertura de las puertas la saco de su ensimismamiento y se dirigio a la tercera puerta a la derecha y entro.

.-buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarla?-dice la recepcionista del lugar, una mujer muy amable q parecia tener la misma edad de ella, tenia una mirada muy dulce, sus ojos eran cafe claro y su cabello era castaño y estaba pulcramente ordenado, ella al ver esto paso la mano por su cabello q estaba todo enmarañado y mojado a causa de q afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente

.-nesecito ver al psikiatra-dice la joven pelirroja

.-¿tiene hora?

.-no

.-bueno, le puedo dar una para la proximo martes a las 6

.-me voy a suicidar

.-ok...ire a ver si puede atenderla¿su nombre?

.-no importa

.-esta bien, me lo puede decir despues-dice la joven y se levanta para luego entrar por la puerta q estaba al

costado izquierdo de su escritorio.

Ella se quedo sola en ese lugar, era muy elegante tenia 2 sillones de cuero y en medio de estos estaba una mesita de vidrio con varias revistas, al ver q la joven q la habia atendio no regresaba se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones dejo su maleta a su lado y comenzo a leer una revista.

.-Disculpe dr.potter-dice la recepcionista al entrar a la consulto de el psikiatra

.-¿llego la de las 7?-pregunta este quien estaba comodamente sentado con los pies sobre la mesa pero al ver enrar a su secretaria los bajo

.-no suspendio la hora

.-esplendido podremos irnos antes

.-pues, hay un problema

.-que sucede claudia

.-hay una joven afuera

.-¿alguna exnovia?-pregunta preocupado

.-no, muy bien, entonces ¿quien es?

.-¿un paciente no programado?

.-¿como es eso?

.-pues vera, una joven llego recien y tiene un aspecto horrible y djo q nesecitaba verlo y cuando le dije q habia horas diponibles para la proxima semana me dijo q se iba a suicidar

.-una simple amenza-dice potter restandole importancia

.-no, ella parecia devastada, y nose, talvez se lanzo por la venta o se esta cortando las venas con la mesa

.- si te hace sentir mejor la atendere, dile q pase

.-muchas gracias

.-otra cosa, traeme un cafe y llamame james, te lo he dicho millones de veces

.-esta bien-dice claudia saliendo de la habitacion

Unos minutos despues de q clauida salio entro una joven, james se quedo embobado mirandola, no lucia para nada horrible, llevaba un gorro verde oscuro al igual q un haleco q llevaba bajo el abrigo negro q trai abierto, levaba tambien unos paltalones de tela negro y unas converse verde oscuro, ademas tenia la nariz

roja lo cual la hacia ver mur tierna

.-hola-dice esta timidamente

.-ehhh...hola-dice james y se levanta de tu escritorio-toma asiento- indicandole un sillon largo de cuero mientras el se sentaba en una silla tambien de cuero q se encontraba junto al sillon y prediendo una grabadora q dejo e una mesita a su lado-¿que la trae por aqui?-pregunta una ez esta se habia sentado

.-mi novio me dejo-dice triste

.-¿viniste al psikiatra por q tu novio te dejo?

.-si¿algun prolema?-dice ella enojada

.-no, para nada-dice james y comienza a anotar algunas cosas en una libreta, luego levanto la mirada y le hablo- ¿que te parece si me dices tu nombre?

.-Lily Evans

.-muy bien..

.-¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunta lily antes de q este pudiera cotinuar

ella podria ser una de las pacientes mas raras que habia tenido, venia a su consulta sin hora, amenazaba con suicidarse si no la atendian, se enojaba por todo, lo tuteaba, la gente normalmente lo trataba de "usted" al principio y no sabia su nombre, habia gente que poco menos estudiaba su vida entera antes de pedir una cita.

.-James Potter

.-mucho gusto-dice lily esbozando una sonrisa timida

.-entonces lily, cuentame

Esta dio un hondo suspiro y comenzo a hablar

.-vera...(suspiro)...estudie periodismo y hace un año trabajo en la revista cosmopolitan...

.-una gran revista

.-lo odio, yo no me mate estudiando para hacer articulos estupidos de cual labial esta de moda o que hizo el fin de semana un modelo italiano

.-aja-dice james anotando mas cosas en su libreta

.- ¿que quiere decir con "aja"?-dice lily aparentemente enojada

.-prosigue

.-esta bien...pues esta eso, ademas mi jefa es horrorosa, es la persona mas desagradable que conosco y aunque dice que soy una buena profesional me critica por todo, por TODO, no puedo ni comer sin que la vieja estupida me moleste...(suspiro)...la odio, por otra parte esta mi amdre, ella tambien es insoportable y esta muy enojada conmigo por que me fui a vivir con un hombre sin carme, aunq adora a a henry, mi exnovio, ella es tan criticona, no le gusta mi ropa ni mi porfesion, odia a todas mis amigas, por lo cual ya no tengo, mi madre los espanto a todas y despues de eso no he vuelta a hacer amigas, no he tenido amigas desde hace años!..

.-¿No a pensado en tener amigos?

.-Henry no me deja tener amigos, es muy celoso, hemos estado junto durante 3 años y pues cuando termine la universidad me fui a vivir con el a su departamento y bueno ultimamente discutimos por todo u.u, y hoy fue definitivo, me dejo, dijo q estaba harto de mi que era una loca que mefuera de su departamento y como no tengo amigos...ni amigas no tengo adonde ir y no quiero ir donde mi madre asi que supongo me tendre q ir a quedar a alguna residencial el dia de hoy...pero ese no es el punto, ademas henry como consejo adicional me dijo por mi propio bien y el de la sociedad fuera a un psikiatra y aqui estoy u.u

cuando lily termino de hablar james estubo callado unos segundos y luego se largo a reir, Lily hubiera esperado cualquier tipo de reaccion por parte de james menos eso, el muy imbecil no paraba de reirse, lily indignada se paro muy eojada y se dirigio a la puerta pero james la agarro de el gbrazo y la detubo, ella se volteo y quedo frente a frente con el, al entrar a la consulta estaba tan agfligida solo se habia perocupado de sus problemas y no habia notado lo atractivo q era su psikiatra, este teia unos hermosos ojos de un cafe igual al del chocolate con leche, el pelo negro bastante desordenado vestia con una camisa negra ypaltalones del mismo color y un beston cafe al igual q sus zapatos.

.-disculpa no quize reirme es ue pones unas cara tan graciosas cuando hablas-dice james aguantando la risa

.-entonces te paresco un payaso-dcie lily aun enojada

.-no, me pareces muy linda-dice james provocando q lily se sonrojara-ahora que te parece si nos sentamos y volvemos al tema

.-esta bien-dice lily volviendo a sentarse

.-¿en donde estabamos?-dice james tomando nuevamente su libreta

.-en que mi novio me dijo que viniera al psikiatra

.-bueno, veamos, para empezar no volveras a asustar a mi secretaria con sucidarte, es muy sensible

.-esta bien-dice liyl un poco avergonzada

.-¿ya o te quieres suicidar?

.-no-dice lily mas tranquila-eres un buen psikiatra

.-gracias, pero nada he echo

.-me escuchaste, a mi nadie me escucha, henry nunca me escucho siempe hablaba el y no hablemos de mi madre ella es odiosa-dice lily volviendo a su expresion triste

.-¿quieres un cafe?

.-¿podira ser te?

.-si, por supuesto ¿como lo quieres?

.-con limon y 2 de azucar

.-esta bien-dice james y se dirije a un intercomunicador q estaba en su escritorio y pidiendole a claudia las bebidas, despues de unos minutos es los que hicieron, nada clauida le dejo el te y el cafe sobre la misma mesa donde james tenai la grabadora

.-disculpa

.-dime

.-¿para que sirve la grabadora?

.-pues yo no escribo muy rapido asi no puedo escribir todo lo que me dices asi que solo escribo lo mas importante

.-ahhh

.-¿tu novio te golpeaba?

.-ehhh...no

.-¿estas segura?

.-sip

.-conosco a alguie que esta arrendando una habiatcion en su departamento ¿te interesa?

.-si, asi tenria una solucion para mi problema

.-muy bien, cuando salgas habla con claudia por la habitacion

.-esta bien

.-¿quieres seguri hablando?

.-¿por que preguntas?

.-son las 9:30

.- ¿tan tarde?

.-pues si

.-lamento tanto haberte quitado tanto tiempo

.-descuida es mi trabajo, ademas no eres latosa com otros pacientes que tengo

.-sebes hay otra cosa que me aproblema

.-dime

.-¿crees que estoy gorda?

.-...no

.-la verdad ¬¬

.-en serio, es mas eres bastante delgada

.-soy anorexica

.-no, estas bien

- no estoy bien

.-no eres anorexica "coma" estas bien

.-¿soy fea?

.-no, al contrario eres bastante bonita

.-gracias-dice lily sonrojada

.-¿a que vienen todas estas preguntas?

.-¿por que crees que Henry me dejo?

.-"por que es un imbecil seguramente"-penso james- pues pueden haber varias razones

.-¿si?

.-si¿eras celosa?

.-no

.-¿le quitabas libertad?

.- ¿como?

.-¿le impedias salir con sus amigos, ir de fieste, lo regañabas pro desordenado o algo asi?

.-no, no queria q se enojara conmigo

.-¿tenias una relacion sexual activa?

.-eso no te incumbe-dice lily cruzando de brazos y mirando a otro lado completamente roja

.-si tu no me respodes yo no te puedo responder

.-si

.- ¿si?

.-SI

.-ah... bueno en ese caso yo creo q tu tal henry es un completo imbecil que no sabe apreciar la mujer q tiene

al lado

.-tal vez aprecio a la que tenia al otro lado

.-buen punto

.-disculpe dr. Potter-dice cluida entrando a la consulta

.-trabajamos juntos desde hace 2 años llamame james

.-esta bien james, sabes todas las otras consultas cerraron (n/a: estan un centro medico) debemos irnos

.-esta bien

.-que te parece si lo dejamos para otro dia

.-cuando

.-¿ mañana a las 3 esta bien?

.-mañana biene la señora summer

.-pues transfierela a otro orario por favor, ella sera mi nueva paciente de las 3

* * *

Bueno...ahi esta...la wea q hice en un momento de ocio¿por que no me dedico a terminar los otros fic en mis momento de ocio? no lo se, bueno eso...ojala q les guste y dejenme review y si no pues q pena, eso, diculpen la falta de ortografia y el titulo poco original esq no se me ocurria ninguna otra weay en eso kedamo, dejenme review...

xaus.


	2. 2 visita

**CAPITULO 2:**

.-oli-dice lily entrando a la consulta de james con un vaso y media rebanada de torta de manjar en la otra mano y sentandose en el mismo sillon en el que habia estado sentada el dia anterior

.-hola...¿por que comes?-pregunta james levantandose para ir a sentarse en el asiento frente a lily

.-es una nesecidad biologia, si no lo hago me puedo morir-dice dando un mordisco a su torta

.-lo se

.-¿entonces para que preguntas?

.-me refiero a por que esas comiendo ahora

.-mmm...-dice lily y le hace un gesto de que espere, traga lo que tenia en la boca-procedo a explicarte...¿de que estabamos hablando?

.-¿por que estas comiendo?

.-ahh...cierto, veras cuando fui hoy a hablar con mi jefa, le dije que tenia que ir..ehh..aca y me dijo q si tenia que venir lo hiciera en la hora del almuerzo y yo le dije que eso no era posible por que yo almorzaba a las 1 y me dijo q trabajara en mi hora del almuerzo y que viniera ahora, entonces como no puede almorzar, tengo hambre, asi q super organise mi tiempo y sali del trabajo me compre mi leche

.-¿es leche?

.-leche con chocolate

.-que curioso

.-¿tienes algun problema al respecto?

.-no

.-muy bien, como te iba diciendo, sali del trabajo me compre mi leche con chocolate mi torta y me la vine comiendo en el camino y se supone que me la tenia q terminar antes de llegar pero no pudo ser-dice lily y se come el ultimo pedaso de torta

.-tu ropa es distinta a la de ayer-dice james notando q lily traia puesto una blusa entallada, una falda y unas sandalias de taco alto todo en colores tierra

.-no me puedo poner todos lo dias lo mismo-dice lily tomando un poco de leche

.-me refiero q ayer andabas con converse y hoy andas con taco, tu estilo cambio mucho

.-no puedo ir vestida de cualquier manera al trabajo

.-¿por que no?

.-trabajo en el cosmopolitan, una de las revistas de moda mas importantes

.-¿que exactamente haces en la revista?

.-escribo una columna, me dicen de que hacerla yo averiguo y al escribo despues se la paso a la editora ella a la jefa, la jefa lea todo y luego lo publican, y si no les gusta debo escribirla de nuevo

.-¿por que tienes que ir bien vestida?

.-por que trabajo en una revista de moda

.-¿y?

.-y a mi jefa le gusta q todos estemos bien vestidos, yo lo primeros dias q trabaje alli iba con cualquier cosa y me dieron un bono para q me comprara ropa

.-tu jefa es...

.-un vieja amargada falta de sexo, lo se

.-iba a decir exigiente, pero como tu quieras

.-¿por que los ascensores se llaman ascensores?

.-tal vez por que acienden

.-pero tambien decienden¿Por que no lo llamaron desensores o sube y baja?

.-ya existe algo q se llama sube y baja

.-¿que cosa?

.-ese juego de niños que sube y baja

.-¿cual?

.-ese q es un palo y cada uno se pone a un extremo y cuando uno sube el otro baja y por la fuerza de torque...

.-ahhh, ya se cuales son, pero prefiero los columpios, son mas adrenalinicos

.-no, la rueda es mas adrenalinica y giras muy rapido y si te sueltas te puedes matar

.-en el columpio igual, y es peor por que si te caes despues ademas te va a pegar el columpio en cambio la rueda por la fuerza centrifuga te lanza hacia atras y en la rueda solo puedes andar rapido si alguien te esta dando vuelta la cosa, en cambio en el columpio debes tirar los pies para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y para atras, para delante y pa...

.-ya entendi

.-oh-dice lily sonrojandose- lo siento

.-descuida¿como te fue con lo del departamento?

.-bien, bien, es muy lindo el depratamento, ya le pague un mes aun q mi papi me llamo y me pregunto como estaba y le conte y me dijo q iba a ver si me compraba un departamento, asi q dijo que iba a hablar con su abogado y despues me decia

.-¿tus padres tienen dinero?

.-supongo, mi padre principalmente es accionista, tiene muchas acciones de muchas empresas importantes y hay unas 2 e las que es accionista mayoritario y mi madre, ella hace nada, esta todo el dia en su bella y gran casa, si, si tienen dinero

.-¿por que no desde un principio le pediste a tu padre eso o fuiste a su casa?

.-por que tendria que soportar a mi madre y no se si acepte el departamento, no me gusta que me den su dinero, yo para algo trabajo

.-pero todo seri mas facil para ti si aceptaras su dinero

.-y tu por q no aceptas el de tus padres, tengo que ambos trabajan y tienen abundantes sueldos

.-¿comos sabes tu eso?

.-claudia me dijo, tu padre es un cirujano muy cotizado y tu madre una abogada reconocida, tambien me dijo q te casaste, te separaste y que por tu matrimonio frustrado le tienes miedo al compromiso-dice lily y james la mira con la ceja alzada-ahhh, tambien me dijo que eres arrogante, engreido y mujeriego

.-yo..-dice james se para y abre la puerta -CLAUDIA!!!

.-no, no, no, no-dice lily entrando a james y cerrando al puerta-eso no se hace

.-yo no soy asi-dice james volviendo a sentarse

.-bueno, como digas, mierda...deberia haberme ido hace 15 minutos, chaus nos vemos mañana-dice lily le da un beso en al mejilla a james y se va

James se toco la mejilla que lily habia besado y suspiro, esa chica lo desconcertaba increiblemente

.-¿me llamaba¿por que la señorita salio corriendo¿que le hizo?-pregunta claudia al entrar en la oficina

.-nada, esta atrazada-dice james recuperando la compostura y parandose frente a ella

.-dijame¿que nesecita?

.-¿por que le cuentas mi vida privada a mis pacientes?

.-pero, todos sus pacientes saben gran parte de su vida provada, a ellos les gusta saber que la perosna que los trata no es un maniaco

.- le dijiste que era mujeriego¿por que haces ese tipo de comentarios?

.-para que tenga cuidado

.-¿de que?

.-de usted, me di cuenta como la mira

.-yo jamas me involucraria con una paciente, claudia tu me conoces

.-y por lo mismo se que le encantaria llevarsela a la cama, aunq creo que con un armario de escobas se conformaria

.-no vuelvas a repetir eso

.-¿por que? es la verdad

.-sabes bien que no esta bien, ella es

.-hermosa, adorable, sexy...

.-si, pero...NO!!!, no juegues con mi mente, maldita sea!, vete de aqui-grita james enojado y claudia al ser echada por el se va de inmediato

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lily caminaba por su nuevo departamente con una taza de cafe en la mano, era un departamento bastante lindo, tenia un living comedor con cocina americana, y un ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, su habitacion estaba bastante bien tambien, tenia su propio baño y una cama de plaza y media. Lily se sento en un puf junto a la ventana cuando sintio la cerradura de la puerta abrirse

.-hola-dice claudia entrando al departamente y sacandose el abrigo

.-llegaste temprano-dice lily

.-james me echo-dice claudia

.-¿te despidio?

.-no, me dijo que me fuera

.-¿por que?

.-se enojo conmigo por una conversacion que tuvimos

.-¿te despidieron por mi culpa?

.-no te preocupes, no puede estar sin mi-dice claudia y al instante su celular comienza a sonar-te lo dije

_¿alo?_

.-james, que sorpesa

_no seas cincia, no te sorprende para nada que te llamara_

.-¿por que dices eso?

_por que escuche tu "te lo dije"_

.-oh

_¿por que te fuiste?_

.-tu me echaste

_queria que salieras de mi oficina, no del edificio¿donde estas?_

.-en mi casa

_¿que haces alla?_

.-¿donde mas querias que fuera?

_no se¿estas con evans?_

.-si, pero a ti no te interesa

_te odio_

.-jajajajaja

_me ire_

_.-_¿a donde?

_a mi casa_

.-no puedes

_¿por que?_

.-tienes muchas citas

_es tu trabajo cancelarlas_

.-potter no puedes hacer eso

_adios_

.-james!...me corto-dice claudia a lily quien la miraba con curiosidad- debo ir alla, a tu siquiatra se le ocurrio cancelar todas la citas y adivina quien debe hacer las llamadas

..-¿por que lo hizo?-pregunta lily

.-en lo personal, creo q es venganza-dice claudia y sale del departamento

* * *

Weno...me demore en publicar mucho teniendo en cuenta que tengo escrito este cap desde hace mucho, no hice ni el menor esfuerzo por revisar la ortografia, y si hay alguna incoherencia, beuno el fic es incoherente, no se si le gustoe l capitulo, y bueno si quieren dejar review haganlo, yo en lo personal encuentro el fic un tanto ridiculo, no tengo el final escrito pero tengo hasta el capitulo 5 asi que si quieren sigan leyendolo, es igual extraño, osea lily esta cagada de la cabezay eso, lean y dejen review 

xaus

cudiense y cuidenselo


	3. 3 visita

.-hola-dice lily parandose frente al escritorio de claudia

.-hola¿como estas?-pregunta claudia

.-bien

.-que bueno¿te puedo pedir un favor?

.-claro

.-¿puedes pasar a comprar la cena hoy?

.-hay bastante comida en la casa

.-es que esta noche ira james a cenar con unos amigos

.- ese james-pregunta lily indicando la oficina de james

.-si, compra algo echo, por favor

.-claro, no hay poblema¿puedo pasar?

.-ahora no, esta con su esposa

.-¿con su esposa?

.-si

.-entrare de todas formas, es mio de 3 a 4-dice lily y al entrar ve a una atractiva joven rubia sentada sobre el escritorio de james quien sus sien con los dedos-premiso, hola

.-lily ¿que haces tu aca?-pregunta la rubia

.-¿petunia?

.-¿se conocen?-pregunta james

.-es mi hermana-dice petunia-lily, te presento a mi esposo

.-ex esposo-dice james

.-¿el es tu esposo?

.-si hubieras ido a la boda lo conocerias-dice petunia

.-si me hubieras invitado talvez hubiera ido-dice lily

.-petunia vete-dice james

.-¿me estas echando?

.-si, te estoy echando hace como media hora, por favor vete

.-¿por que?, tu paciente no ha llegado

.-mi paciente esta frente a ti-dice james y los ojos azules de ella se posan en su hermana

.- ¿mama sabe que vienes al siquiatra?

.-no

.-pues lo sabra-dice petunia y se va dando un portazo

.-te casaste con mi hermana, el mundo es tan pequeño

.-demaciado pequeño-dice james mirandola por primera vez desde que entro- estas hermosa

lily se sonrojo, traia puesto un sweater irlandes beige hsata un poco sobre las rodillas y unas mallas negras y converse tambien beige

.-gra..gracias, no tenai ganas de ponerme esa ropa de modelo hoy

.-toma asiento-dice james y lily se sienta frante a su escritorio- me gusta como te ves asi

.-garcias...sabes...recien tengo la impresion de estar con un medico, se vuelva bastante impersonal la relacion con un escritorio de por medio

.-se podria volver demaciado personal sin el escritorio

.-¿a que te refieres?

.-nada, olvidalo, quieres

.-esta bien...

.-¿que relacion tienes con tu familia que no conocias al esposo de tu hermana?

.-bueno tu tampoco conocias muy bien a la familia de tu novia

.-con conocer a mi suegra me basto y sobro, pero ella nunca se porto con petunia como tu dijiste q se comportaba contigo

.-ese es el problema, mi madre ama a su pequeña petunia, pero yo no le intereso, vive reclamandome por no ser igual a su querida petunia, y bueno la verdad esq la unica razon por la cual ella me tubo fue para conservara mi padre a su lado, pero ella realmente me odia, cuando tenia 9 años me mando a un inetrnado del cual no pude salir hasta los 13 y sali por que mi padre dijo que llebaba demaciado tiempo sola, iba a mi casa solo en vacaciones, pero volver a mi casa solo fue para peor ya que petunia me echaba la culpa por todo, ademas me odia por que mi padre siempre me prefirio a mi antes que a ella, y siempre me echaba la culpa por todo, y en el colegio me hizo la vida imposible, siempre me moelstaba y se metia con todos mis novios, ella se emtio con dave varias veces, es una maldita, yo la odio, ojala no fuera mi hermana, persona mas despreciable que ella no hay...no miento, mi madre es mucho pero, ella aprendio todo lo que sabe de mi madre ella es la verdadera bruja¿como te pudiste fijar en mi hermana?

.-es linda

.-pero es...

.-una perra lo se, por algo soy separado, aunq preferiria ser viudo,

.-ojala fueras viudo...sabes eres muy superficial

.-no lo soy

.-claro q si, te pregunto como te fijaste en mi hermana y me dices q es linda

.-¿q quieres que te dija¿q me atrajo su "encantadora" personalidad?

.-te das cuenta de que te engañaba con mi novio

.-no solo con tu novo tambien con un tal Vernon, por algo estoy separado, su alevosia es imperdonable, pero ella me acosa

.-es increible nisiquiera puedo tener un siquiatra sin que mi hermana se meta con el

.-sabes, no vas a poder venir la proxima semana

.-¿por que?

.-tengo q ver a la policia y estare acupado a la hora q tu bienes

.-¿a la policia?

.-si, pero no pienses mal no he echo nada malo

.-recuerdo cuando mi segundo novio me dijo eso, luego supe q habia matado a 3 personas, el pobre todavia esta preso, creo q ire a verlo un dia de estos

.-¿estas hablando en serio?

.-tuvimos una linda relacion por que no habria de ir a verlo

.-no me habias dicho q dave era el unico novio q habias tenido

.-hmmm...no

.-yo recuerdo q me dijiste eso

.-te dije q era el con el q mas tiempo habia estado

.-lo revisare

.-¿indagaras en tu memoria, te haras una regresion?

.-revisare la cinta del dia en q hablamos eso

.-¿grabas todo lo q te digo?-pregunta lily y james levanta una grabadora q tenia al lado

.-estoy seguro q ya me habias preguntado eso

.-tu estas loco

.-no, tu estas loca

.-lo se-dice lily mirando tristemente el suelo

.-¿como te sientes al respecto?

.-me da lo mismo-dice lily levantando la mirada-¿que problema tienes con la policia?

.-es un programa

.-¿de rehabilitaxcion?, eres drogadicto ¿q consumes¿heroína, crack, éxtasis, coca, marihuana?

.-no soy drogadicto

.-entonces eres alcoholico

.-¬¬, es un programa de salud mental

.-¿y por que la policia quiere saber tu salud mental¿cometiste algun delito y quieres librando apelando q no estabas bien mentalmente? no es buena idea, el amigo de dan lo hizo y lo metieron a un manicomio, el pobre se volvio loco, dice que hubiera preferido la carcel

.-soy siquiatra

.-ahhh, ya entendi, tu vas a ver la salud mental de los policias¿lo haces siempre?

.-firme un contrato por 15 años, este es el segundo años

.-que interesante, sabes se me habia olvidado decirte algo

.-dimelo ahora

.-me despidieron

.-¿te despidieron?

.-sip

.-¿por que?

.-discuti con mi jefa y me despidio, asi q lo de buscar otro empleo ya no sera una alternativa

.-luces bastante relajada

.-es un alivio

.-¿por que discutieron?

.-no le gusto como fui vestida y yo le dije q no me interesaba su opinion y me dijo q le tenia q tener mas respeto bla bla bla y yo le dije q era una vieja estupida y unas cuantas verdades mas y me despidio y ahora tendre que vivir a costa de mis padres

.-¿y que sientes respecto a eso?

.-¿que te importa?..a verdad eres mi siquiatra...bueno pues...oye¿que pasa si me da una crisis depresiva y no puedo hablarte porque tu estas con tus policias

.-no te dara una crisi

.-¿y tu como lo sabes¿soy una persona muy voluble?

.-si me habia dado cuenta

.-soy muy inestable, me pueden dar instintos suicidas de nuevo, me puedo matar

.-lo se, toma-dice james entregandole un papel con algo escrito

.-¿que es esto?

.-mi direccion y mi celular

.-que bello, algun dia te ire a ver, dice lily guardando el papel en su cartera

.-estas loca-murmuro james

.-¿tu crees?

.-si pero los siquiatras ya no usamos ese termino para referirnos a las personas sicologicamente insestables

.-¿yo soy sicologicamente inestable?

.-no como para internarte, solo tienes depresion, pero por tu caracter voluble solo es perceptible en algunos momentos

.-es verdad tengo pena, yo lo queria mucho pero no creo que alguna vez pueda perdonarlo por el aborto

.-¿que aborto?

.-estaba embarazada pero dave me golpeo y perdi al bebe

.-me dijiste que no te golpeaba y no mencionaste naa sobre un aborto

.-esque no tenia ganas de hablar de eso, no es un tema muy agradable

.-pues es de eso de lo que deberiamos hablar ¿hace cuanto fue?

.-4 meses

.-y seguiste con el despues de eso

.-lo amaba pero despues todo fue distinto, discutiamos por todo, el se puso extremadamente celoso, me golpeaba por todo

James se le queda mirando, no era la primera apciente que tenia que era golpeada por su pareja pero en este caso le dieron unas ganas imprecionantes de matar a ese sujeto, sin pensarlo abrazo a lily quien se aferro a el y se puso a llorar, despues de un rato james se separo de ell y la vio nuevamente a la cara tenia a nariz y los ojos rojos

.-debo verme horrible, cada vez que lloro termino con cara de payaso-dice lily avergonzada limpiandose las lagrimas

.-luces hermosa-dice james acariciando su mejilla

.-gracias, aun que se que mientes, deve siempre me decia que lucia horrible cuando lloraba

.-olvidate de todo lo que te haya dicho ese imbecil, tu eres maravillosa-dice james con su mirada fija en los ojos de lily, le parecian irreales, eran demaciado hermosos, como 2 esmeraldas, recien en ese momentro se dio cuenta de la cercania de ella, se encontraba un palmo de su cara, a un palmo de su boca, se empezo a acercar lentamente a ella cuando tocaron a la puerta lo que provoco que se separara de lily y fuera a abrir la puerta malhumorado

.-Claudia¿que quieres?

.-su siguiente paciente lo esta esperando-dice la aludida

.-yo ya me voy, adios-dice lily le da un beso en la mejilla a james a modo de despedida, ante este gesto claudia la miro feo pero esta decidio no darle importancia y se retiro del lugar

* * *

weno aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que le haya gustado el anterior y muchisimas gracias por los review, se los agradesco con todo el cucharón, espero que les guste este capitulo y dejenme review D 


	4. en casa de claudia

lily se encontraba en su habitacion sentada en el suelo junto a su cama escuchando musica, le daba vergüenza salir de la habitacion ya que se encontraban los amigos de claudia y entre ellos james, di un supiro y bebio un sorbo de su cafe, cerro los ojos y se concentro en la musica, pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron

.-pase-dice lily y grande fue su sorpresa al ver entrar a james

.-hola-dice james entrando y cerrando la puerta - ¿que escuchas?

.-timo tolkki

.-¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

.-no-dice lily y james se sienta en el suelo junto a ella

.-¿que haces aqui? dijo ¿por que no estas afuera?

.-no estoy acostumbrada a las vistas-dice lily tomando otro trago de su cafe- a dave no le gustaba que yo saliera de mi habitacion cuando habian visitas

James siente una opresion en el pecho al oir esto, cada vez aumentaban sus ganas de matar a ese sujeto

.-el no esta

.-el poder de la costumbre-dice lily con una sonrisa triste

.-¿piensas comer con nosotros?

.-no quiero ser inoportuna

.-hay mucha comida

.-es que no sabia cuanta gente vendria

.-me imaginaba que claudia no habia preparado eso, no me gusta verte tan deprimida, no creo q el se lo meresca¿que puedo hacer para que no estes triste?-pregunta james despues de un rato de silencio, lily solo supiro y lo miro con tristeza

.-abrazame-lily se acurruco en su pecho y cerro los ojos, james la abrazo y le comenzo a hacer cariño en el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Lily sentia una extraña sensacion de bienestar al estar asi con el pero tenian que tocar la maldita puerta

.-¿lily¿puedo pasar?-pregunta claudia entrando en la habitacion, esta al verlos abrazados endurecio su mirada

.-¿para que preguntas si igual entras?-dice james soltando a lily algo molesto

.-¿que deseas?-pregunta lily cortesmente

.-pensabamos cenar ahora y queria saber si vas a comer con nosotros-dice clauida, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba que la invitaba solo por educacion

.-ehh

.-si cenara con nosotros, te hara bien estar con gente-dice james parandose y tendiendole una mano a lily para ayudarla a pararse

.-esta bien-dice lily tomando la mano de james

.-bien lily, tu sirves-dice claudia

.-entonces lily dime ¿en que trabajas?-pregunta sirius. En cuanto habia llegado al comedor james le habia presentadpo a sus amigos, el que le acababa de hablar era sirius black, era abogado y bastante apuesto, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro, el otro amigo de james se llamaba remus lupin, el era profesor de historia tenia el pelo color paja y los ojos miel, poseia una mirada dulce, el tercero de los amigos era uno regordete de nombre peter y con un apellido que no habia escuchado muy bien, era rubio y tenia los ojos azules y segunlo que le habian dicho no trabajaba, todo tenian la misma edad que james exepto peter quien tenia un año menos

.-en nada, me despidieron hoy-dice lily tranquilamnete

.-lamento haber preguntado-dice sirius

.-no importa de todas maneras no me gustaba ese trabajo-dice lily

.-¿en que trabajabas?-pregunta remus

.-en la revista cosmopolitan

.-eres modelo supongo-dice sirius y lily se sonroja

.-soy periodista-dice lily

.-deberias ser modelo-dice peter

.-es muy baja-dice claudia mirandola despectivamente

.-pero mucho mas simpatica que petunia-dice peter

.-quiero postre-dice james para cambiar el tema

.-buena idea-dice sirius ya que hace un rato habian terminado de comer-¿que hay de postre?

lily se maldijo mentalemnte, habia estado 20 minutos parada tratando de recordar lo que le faltaba pero luego se habia convencido que lo llevaba todo

.-lily ¿que compraste de postre?-pregunta claudia sabiendo perfectamente que no habia comprado ya que habia revisado las bolsas de las compras

.-ehhh...bueno...como q se me olvido-dice lily

.-pidamos pizza-dice sirius

.-buena idea-dice james sacando su celular

.-no creo que eso entre en la clasificacion de postre-dice remus-pero hay un supermercado cerca, en auto es la nada misma

.-exelente¿quien va?

.-lily, a ella se le olvido comprarlo-dice claudia como si fuera obvio

.-que vaya quien se llame claudia-dice sirius

.-pero..-dice clauida

.-claro, tu nos invitaste-lo apoya remus

.-¿por que no vas tu?-dice claudia a sirius

.-yo no me llamo claudia-dice el aludido

.-no tengo auto-dice claudia y james deja sobre la mesa las llaves de su auto-no se manejar

.-peter sabe, peter acompañala-dice jame lanzandole las llaves-peter las atrapo y se paro

.-esta bien-dice claudia y sale momentos despues con peter

.-¿Claudia es siempre asi contigo?-pregunta remus cuando esta salio

.-al principio era mas amable, pero al parecer es mi maldicion-dice lily

.-no me imagine que te tratara tan mal-dice james-te trata practicamente como su empleada

.-claudia suele ser muy simpatica menos con...-dice sirius pero se callo ante una mirada amenazante de james

.-¿menos con quien?-pregunta lily

.-ciertas personas, por alguna razon-dice sirius y el yremus miran a james

.-¿no has pensado cambiarte de departamento?-pregunta remus

.-no es una opcion, claudia me pidio esta tarde que me fuera-dice lily

.-¿que¿te echo?-pregunta james asombrado

.-me devolvio el dinero y me pidio que me fuera lo antes posible

.-¿adonde iras?-regunat james preocupado

.-dormire en la calle o ire donde mis padres, tambien podria vivir en mi auto, eso seria nuevo, me gustan las experiencias diferentes, aunque tendria que conseguirme un auto-dice lily tranquilamente, a los 3 amigos les sorprendio con liviandad que hablaba lily del tema

.-¿has vivido en la calle antes?-pregunta remus

.-1 semanas-dice lily

.-¿cuando?-pregunta sirius

.-hace un año-dice lily

.-¿por que?-pregunta remus

.-dave-dice james

.-no fue tan malo-dice lily

.-¿por que lo defiendes?-pregunta james disgustado, estaba seguro que si vei a ese imbecil lo mataria

.-¿por que¿que paso?-pregunta remus

.-mi novio me echo de la casa porque dijo que mi vida era demaciado facil-dice lily como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

.-¿quien es ese imbecil para matarlo?¿lo conoces?-pregunta sirius a james

.-ojala lo conociera-dice james molesto

.-no es para tanto-dice lily- no me sucedio nada, dormi todos los dias en la plaza y conoci a unos cuantos indigentes vastante simpatico

.-te podria haber pasado algo, te podrian haber robado, matado, violado-dice remus

.-pero no lo hiceron, estube bien, en serio conoci a un vaguito que le decian sapo, era viejito, cuando dave me fue a decir que podia volver a la casa estaba con el, al dia siguiente lo mataron, lo quemaron vivo, no entiendo como la gente puede hacer eso-dice lily

.-eso es amor ciego-dice remus

.-por favor, dime que eres mitomana-dice sirius

.-¿tienes todo listo para irte amñana?-pregunta james para cambiar el tema, le enfermaba hablar de ese sujeto

.-sip-dice lily feliz de cambiar el tema

.-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres otro lugar?-pregunta james, remus y sirius sonrieron, sus sospechan eran ciertas

.-no quiero ser una molestia-dice lily

.-no lo eres, el departamento es de 3 habitaciones y vivo solo

.-esta bien, gracias-dice lily sonriendo, en eso llega peter y claudia con una tartaleta

.-lo siento caludia pero es tarde-dice sirius

.-debemos irnos-dice remus

.-los odio, siempre hacen lo mismo¿que se supone que haga con esto?-dice claudia

.-nos la llevamos para el camino-dice peter

.-mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, debo trabajar-dice james recibiendo sus llaves -lily ve a buscar tus cosa

.-¿por que?-pregunta claudia cuando lily habia entrado a su habitacion

.-se ira a quedar conmigo-dice james

.-¿que¿por que?-pregunta claudia asombrada

.-por que tu la echaste-dice remus

.-¿pero por que a su casa?-dice clauida indicado a james

.-desde un principio te idije que me importaba su bienestar, no voy a permitir que duerma en la calle-dice james

.-que se vaya con sus padres-dice claudia

.-es problema mio a quien tengo en mi casa-dice james y va a yudar a lily con las maletas

.-pense que eras mas inteligente-dice remus-siempre es bueno tener a los enemigos cerca, por que eso es para ti lily ¿cierto?

.-no se de que hablas-dice clauida

.-por favor no seas cinica, a ti te gusta james y el parece bastante atraido por ella-dice sirius

.-la pobre perdio su trabajo y casa en un solo dia, no tienes piedad-dice remus

.-es una mosca muerta-dice claudia molesta

.-nos vamos-dice james quien llegaba con una maleta que contenia todas las cosas de lily

.-adios-dice lily quien ahora traia puesto un abrigo

.-claudia nos vemos mañana y gracias por la cena-dice james y se va con lily no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos

.-yo se qe tienes ganas de echar algunas maldiciones, pero recuerda eres una dama, modera tu vocavulario-dice sirius antes de salir con remus y peter del departamento

* * *

Ehhhh...bueno pues eso fue el capitulo y fue gracioso pork hoy en la mañana (sabado, 13:57), decidi meterme a internet, entonces me conecte revise mi correo luego entre a mi cuenta de fan fiction y dije "ohhh! me han llegado review, no tengo nada mejor q hacer asi q subire un capitulo", entonces me metia documents y eso...

bueno, para los q me dejaron review, si lily esta cagada de la cabeza, creo que ya lo habia dicho antes y pues quiero q se la imaginen hablando muy rapido, como esa gente que habla habla habla y al final tu no le entiendes mucho o no entiendes como puede hablar con tanta calma sobre ciertos temas, osea esq a lily como que todo le da lo mismo, y bueno va a pasar algo entre lily y james obvio pk es un fic de lily y james aunq podria matarla y bueno nose, total yo solo tome los nombres de los personajes y se los puse a una historia porq si en algo soy mala esinventando nombres,a veces saco nombres d elos creditos delas peliculas a asi q si tu creias q nadie las leia pues estabas muy equivocado/a yo los leo y pungo mucha atencion en ellos si esq me gusta alguna cancion de la pelicula y bueno eso

Yo como su humilde servidora les propongo q vean alejo y valentina pk esmuy entretenido, vealo en youtube o es su pagina es muy entretenido veanlo se los recomiendo, querio aclarar que nadie me paga por hacer propaganda y bueno eso

gracias por sus review a:

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaN, gemini, SarhitaPotte, Caroline Black Malfo, dany pruzz, trini - la -blak, LuNaTiKa-Blac, Ray Lae Alfori, mina202, luna712, Natievans1, Potters-ligh, Shijiru Posible, Mel.Bel.louca

y a las 665 personas que entraron y les dio paja dejar un review les agradesco por lo menos por haber entrado

y esop

xaus


	5. en casa de james

**Capitulo V:**

.-¿este es tu auto?-pregunta lily frente a un pequeño auto

.-si

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Por qué que?

.-¿Por qué es tan pequeño? Tu sueldo te alcanza para algo mejor

.-no insultes a mi auto, es lindo, tierno y leal, me acompaño durante toda mi juventud

.-eso quiere decir que te consideras viejo

.-no

.-¿entonces?

.-tenia 17 años, no me alcanzaba para mas

.-pero ahora te alcanza

.-sabes lo primero que me critico tu hermana fue el auto

.-yo no lo critico, es solo q encuentro extraño que alguien con tanto dinero tenga un auto al que se le sale la pintura

.-yo se que es un auto indigno, pero le tengo mucho cariño

.-bueno, es tu auto-dice lily subiéndose al auto

* * *

Una pareja se encontraba a un lado de la carretera bajo una torrencial lluvia que había comenzado hace no mucho.

.-leal dijiste-dice lily sonriendo, al parecer encontraba de lo más divertido estar varados ajo la lluvia

.-cállate-dice james con la cabeza en el apoyada en el manubrio

.-tu auto gotea-dice lily cuando una gota de agua le cayo en la cabeza

.-esta bien, me comprare otro auto ¿feliz?

.-como quieras ¿Qué haremos en el futuro inmediato?

.-llamare a un taxi?

* * *

.-bienvenida a mi humilde hogar-dice james abriendo al puerta de su departamento entrando a un recibidor muy elegante

.-esto no es un humilde hogar, es un penhouse

.-bueno, si pero... son detalles, ven mira esa es la cocina, por allá esta el baño y tu dormirás por acá, sígueme

.-tienes una chimenea-dice Lily indicándola

.-ehh...si

.-es un departamento

.-si, es que es electrónica, es bien linda mira te muestro-dice james y toma un control remoto y prende la chimenea-aunque igual produce combustión pero como estoy en el ultimo piso no importa, y bueno después te enseño a usar este control remoto es un poco complicado, creo que el botón verde es el del equipo-dice james apretándolo y la pared que estaba al lado se abre dejando ver un televisor de pantalla plana de ultima tecnología, un reproductor de DVD y uno de VHS y unos enormes parlantes a cada lado del televisor - ese es de la tele, es un home theater, hay mas parlantes por toda la casa, ehh listo, el amarillo es el del DVD, el verde de la tele, el rojo de la chimenea, el azul del equipo, el morado del video y creo q eso es todo, algo mas en las puertas que están allí hay películas y discos, las de la derecha son películas y las de la izquierda discos

.- ¿que harás cuando se corte la luz?-pregunta Lily

.-tengo libros, pero ven, te mostrare tu habitación-dice james y Lily lo sigue

.-bueno esta es la habitación de huéspedes, no es gran cosa pero, espero que estés cómoda, si el departamento en si no es tan grande, es solo el doble de los demás departamentos, y no tiene tantas piezas, el departamento de mi vecino es mas grande y el tiene segundo piso, bueno te dejo hay tu ordena tus cosas, la pieza tiene baño y eso

.-gracias-dice Lily

.-no tienes por que agradecerme, bueno yo te dejo, tu acomódate y no te preocupes por nada, puedes quedarte cuanto lo necesites-dice james saliendo de la habitación

Lily suspiro, james había vivido rodeado de demasiado lujo si encontraba su departamento humilde, y pensar que hace menos de un mes estaba viviendo en un humilde departamento con su novio, su departamento si era humilde, tenia 2 habitaciones, una era usada de biblioteca y en la otra dormía ella con Dave, un living comedor y una cocina, no muy grande, lo justo y necesario y ahora no tenia ni departamento ni novio, miro alrededor, era un cuarto espacioso muy limpio y ordenado, la cama era de 2 plazas con un inmaculado plumón blanco y varios cojines color crema, Lily se acerco a la cama para ver las sabanas las cuales eran blancas como lo suponía

.-que horrible seria que me llegara la regla en esta cama-dice Lily y ante este pensamiento saca su agenda, y suspira aliviada al ver que no le tocaba hasta en 2 semanas más

Lily miro toda la habitación y le llamo la atención ver que en esta habían 4 puertas, se levanto curiosa la primera puerta ya sabia daba al pasillo así que se dirigió a la segunda puerta que estaba al frente de la cual deba al pasillo y la abrió esta era solo un armario, bastante amplio eso si, cero esta puerta y fue a la siguiente la cual estaba a un lado y entro a un amplio baño con una inmensa tina, estaba el lavamanos, un poco mas allá una ducha y todo lo demás que un baño debe tener, cerro esta puerta y se dirigió a la cuarta puerta al abrir esta entro a la habitación de james quien se encontraba sin camisa hablando por celular, este al notar su presencia dejo de hablar y se quedo mirándola

.-lo siento-dice Lily reaccionando segundos después, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, james definitivamente hacia ejercicio, se sonrojo aun mas al pensar esto. Comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, ella ya era toda una adulta no podía andar sonrojándose como una adolescente, no volvería a abrir esa puerta , aunque tal vez no era malo abrirla de vez en cuando, de todas formas la vista no era mala, "Pervertida" dijo una voz en su mente

.-cállate-dice Lily e, voz alta a la voz impertinente de su mente- esta podría se un puerta ínter dimensional-dice Lily volviendo a mirar la puerta, tal vez si la abro de nuevo me lleve a otro lugar

"estúpida" volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza

.- ¿como que estupida¿A quien crees tu que le estas llamando estupida?

"a ti tarada, solo una estupida diría algo así, puerta ínter dimensional, por favor"

.-debes tenerme mas respeto

"¿por que si nadie te respeta?"

.-que cruel eres¿como puedes decirme eso?

"es la verdad Dave nunca te respeto"

.-mentira

"para el nunca fuiste mas que un objeto"

.-cállate

"eso eres para todo los hombres, Lily, un cuerpo, un objeto, algo para usar y dejar botado"

.-es suficiente-dice Lily tocando la puerta "ínter dimensional"

.-dime-dice james abriéndola, en el mismo estado en que lo había visto antes

.-me esta molestando, me dice cosas crueles y malas-dice Lily como una niña pequeña

.- ¿quien?-pregunta james, Lily abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro al darse cuenta que no sabia como decirlo

"te cree loca"

.-lo se-dice Lily

.- ¿que sabes?

.-nada no estoy hablando contigo-dice Lily frustrada-pero es que no deja de molestarme

.- ¿que pasa¿Vez gente muerta y un fantasma esta molestándote?-pregunta james

.-es que suena tan loco decirlo

.-soy siquiatra he escuchado muchas locuras

.-no se quien me molesta pero me molesta mucho, es una voz en mi cabeza

.-creo que deberías dormir

.-pero...

.-puede ser la voz de tu conciencia

.-conciencia¿es ese bichito que se te mete en la cabeza y te regaña cuando haces algo malo?

.-ehhh...si

.-yo no he echo algo malo, y no puede mi conciencia ser tan cruel, es malvada, como mi madre y mi jefa juntas

.-debe ser insoportable-dice james con una sonrisa

.-lo es, pero mas que eso cruel

.-puede se tu lado cruel

.-no entiendo

.-bueno según freud, estaba tanathos y otra wea, y uno era el lado optimista y el otro el pesimista, puedes haber tenido una charla con tus voces internas en el cual el lado pesimista estaba tratando de predominar y convencerte que eres...

.-estupida, aun que también me dijo que era un objeto

.-al parecer tu lado pesimista también es machista, solo ignóralo y duerme

.-esta bien, eso haré

.-buenas noches, que duermas bien.

-tu igual-dice Lily y cierra la puerta y camina hacia su bolso para sacar su pijama- ya lo oíste te ignorare

"eres una perdida, viviendo en la casa de un hombre que conoces hace cuanto ¿una semana?"

.-te ignoro-dice Lily mientras se pone el pijama para luego ir a lavarse los dientes y acostarse a dormir

* * *

Hola...bueno, me demore en publicar, lo admito, se que tengo faltad e ortografia, peroe sta ves me di la paja de revisarla,

aunque en este mensaje no lor evise y me di cuenta de que yo no tengo mala ortografia, es solo que cuando escribo en computador no me faltan los acentos y cosas, pero revise mi ortografia a mano y despues lo pase por un revisador de ortografia y ya no tenia ninguna falta

bueno, agradesco a la gente que me dejo review

se los agradesco de todo cucharon a:

Confused Agony, elena, Shu, magda black, duffy potter, Shijiru Posible, Tati Jane Potter, Potters-light, Mel.Bel.louca, mmm... , Tenshi of Light, luna712

y sigan dejando review, para que yo siga escribiendo y eso pk sus review me hacen muy feliz, y me quedaria una eternidad diciendo lo felices que me hacen pero tengo muchas weas que hacer asique

xaus

b y a

xaus


	6. Diario vivir

**Capitulo VI:**

James estaba en el trabajo, tenia la casa para ella sola ¿qué haría?. Se dirigió aun en pijama a la cocina y abrió el enorme refrigerador, todos en la casa de james era muy grande

"es para compensar otras cosas"

.-¿qué sabes tú? Tal vez es para que sea todo directamente proporcional

"ya quisieras pervertida"

.-déjame en paz, no se por que tengo que aguantarte

"si dejo de molestarte el mundo se acabara"

.-no me importa con tal de no soportarte-dice Lily sacando una caja de leche del refrigerador y dejándola en una mesita que se encontraba en medio de la cocina y luego abriendo los estantes para sacar un vaso

"tal vez deberías pedirle perdón a Dave y tratar de volver con el"

.-no tengo por que pedirle perdón, el debería pedirme perdón a mi

"eres insoportable, esa es razón mas que suficiente para pedirle perdón"

.-no, tu eres insoportable, si el quiere volver conmigo que venga a buscarme

"¿y como quieres que sepa donde estas?"

.-no se si quiera que me encuentre ¿te imaginas lo hará cuando se entere que estoy viviendo con un hombre?-dice Lily ya con el vaso en la mano

"eso no le gustara"

.-demonios-dice Lily metiendo un pan a la tostadora y sacando un plato para dejarlos luego

"estas asustada"

.-claro que estoy asustada, cuando un compañero de trabajo me fue a dejar a casa casi me mata, todavía tengo moretones, esta vez no me salvo-dice Lily sacando la mantequilla del refrigerador-no importa, no hay forma de que sepa

"sabes que no es cierto"

.-sabes, hablar sola no esta bien

"no hablas sola, hablas conmigo"

.-pero eres parte de mi asi que estoy hablando sola y esto es como hablar con objetos inanimados, esta todo bien hasta que te empiezan a responder así daremos esta conversación por zanjada-dice Lily sacando sus tostadas sentándose a la mesa y comienza a untar sus tostadas de mantequilla.

"como si te pudieras deshacer de mi así de fácil"

Luego de tomar desayuno se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha pero luego miro la gran tina que había allí, y cerro la ducha y junto agua en la tina, y se dio un largo baño, después se vistió con algo ligero y fue a la cocina donde había visto el diario, lo tomo y se lo llevo hasta la sala de estar, se sentó en el gran sofá y se instalo a leer el diario.

"Deberías buscar trabajo"

.-cierto-dice Lily entusiasmada y abre el diario en la sección de avisos económicos- ¡oh! Se necesitan cajeras en el supermercado

"no estudiaste para ser cajera"

.-bueno cuando veas un anuncio en el que salga que necesitan periodista me avisas

"no habra algo asi"

.-exacto... ¿me acorde de un chiste¿te lo cuento?

"estoy en tu mente, se lo que piensas, por ende se me el chiste"

.-amargada

"soy tu recuerdas"

.-no es cierto, eres una versión distorsionada de mi

"tienes razón, si fueras como yo Dave no te hubiera dejado y te habrían ascendido en vez de despedirte"

.-técnicamente renuncie-dice Lily levemente enojada pero luego su semblante cambia a uno de tristeza- y lo de Dave... bueno, el nunca hubiera soportado a alguien tan petulante

"con tu hermana se lo pasaba de lo lindo"

.-petunia es linda

"siempre vivirás a su sombra"

.-lo se

"tu siquiatrita también quiere a petunia, por algo se casó con ella"

.-pero el dijo...

"dijo que era odiosa por despecho, el todavía la quiere"

.-eso no tienes como saberlo

"¿por qué te molesta"

.-no me molesta, tengo frio-dice Lily y se pone a buscar el control remoto

"el sigue viviendo en la casa que ella eligió, si realmente quisiera sacarla completamente de su vida se cambiaria de casa"

.-el lugar es lindo-dice Lily continuando con su búsqueda

"demasiado grande para alguien solo"

.-Claudia dijo que era mujeriego, tal vez trae mujeres con frecuencia

"claudia te aborrece"

.-lo encontré-dice Lily levantando el control victoriosa ignorando a la vocecilla en su cabeza- ahora ¿cuál era el de la chimenea?

"a ella le gusta es psiquiatrilla ese, es el típico caso de la secretaria que le gusta el jefe, por eso te dijo eso, ustedes deberían de haberse llevado bien, cual de las 2 mas patética"

.-no hables así de ella, no es mala persona

"por eso la gente no respeta, perdonas demasiado, esa estúpida te echo de su casa"

.-Dave también me echo varias veces y lo perdone-dice Lily apretando todos los botones del control y prendió la chimenea pero la volvió a apagar luego-me rindo esto me superó-dice Lily dejándose caer boca abajo en la alfombra

"estúpida"

.-no me insultes, sabes esta alfombra es exquisita

"pareces un perro echada en la alfombra junto a la chimenea"

.-cállate estúpida-dice Lily pasando su mano por la alfombra-james llego-agrega Lily al sentir la puerta de calle abrirse- deben ser las 7, que horror el día se me paso volando, ni siquiera almorcé

"deja de hablar sola, loca"

.-no hablaba sola, pensaba en voz alta

"no lo hagas, cualquiera que te escuche creerá que estas loca"

.-no me interesa

"mentira"

James entro al living y se encontró con Lily tirada boca abajo en su alfombra. Llevaba puesta una polera de tiritas negra y un short de jeans que le cubría lo justo y necesario y estaba descalza. Se acerco a ella preocupado, dejo su maletín y su abrigo en el sillón y le hablo en tono suave.

.-Lily

.-mmm...-dice Lily como única respuesta

.-¿te encuentras bien?

.-si

.-¿qué haces en el suelo?

.-disfruto tu alfombra-dice Lily-es lanuda y acolchonadita

James la miro extrañado, debía admitir la alfombra era agradable, tendría que agradecerle a petunia por la alfombra, noto que el control remoto estaba junto a Lily

.-¿tuviste problemas con el control?

.-si, lo odio

.-¿qué querías hacer?

.-prender tu chimenea sexy

James tomo el control y prendió la chimenea

.-gracia-murmuro Lily

.-me recuerdas a un perro que tuve que pasaba casi todo el día echado en esa alfombra

"te lo dije" Lily se molesto con la voz en su cabeza y lanzo una mirada de odio al aire, como odiaba no poder mirarse con odio

La mirada de odio que le dio Lily le dio escalofríos, esta acostumbrado a su dulce mirar-no te ofendas-dice james recostándose junto a ella- no estoy diciendo que seas como un perro

.-claro que si-dice Lily quien ya no parecía enojada

James estaba de lado con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mirándola, era realmente hermosa, y podía ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, su estrecha cintura y su cabello al rojo vivo esparciéndose por su espalda

.-¿no crees que andas un poco desabrigada? No te vayas a resfriar

Lily sin contestarle se levanto, james observo su recorrido hasta que desapareció de su vista, se quedo mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido y después de unos cuantos minutos la vio aparecer de nuevo, bajo los short de jeans se había puesto unas calzas que cubrían completamente sus piernas, estas eran negras y debajo de su polera de tiritas se había puesto una camiseta manga larga que parecía ser del mismo material que las calzas pero esta era verde, ahora que la veía parada pudo ver que la polera tenia estampado de flores de diversos colores y además llevaba el cabello tomado en una trenza. Lily se acostó junto a james pero esa vez boca arriba mirándolo.

.-¿mejor?-pregunta Lily sin apartar sus ojos de el

.-si, pero tu cabello me gusta mas suelto

.-¿te gusta mi pelo?

.-si, mucho

.-¿por qué? Es horrible

.-no es cierto

.-claro que si...

.-no me vayas a decir que Dave te decía que era horrible

.-de echo iba a decir petunia

.-¿de quien heredaste tu pelo?

.-de la sicótica de mi madre

.-es por eso que no te gusta, a mi me gusta mucho, es hermoso-dice james desarmándole la trenza con una mano

..-gracias-dice Lily con una radiante sonrisa que deslumbro a james

James se acerco a ella lo suficiente par rozar su nariz con la de ella, al no ver rechazo puso su mano en su cintura y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Lily sintió que se le detuvo el corazón cuando lo vio tan cerca de ella, sentía su respiración en su cara y el suave roce de sus labios, su estomago se lleno de mariposas y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, de pronto sintió un vació, james no estaba, se incorporo y parpadeo confundida. Solo entonces escucho el insistente sonido del timbre ¿tan sumergida estaba en las sensaciones que le provocaba james que no había sentido el irritante pitido del timbre?

"es por que era suelta de raja"

Lily rolo los ojos.

.-no es cierto

"¿que te hace pensar que él no te tratara como Dave?"

.-el es distinto, no oses compararlo con Dave

"¿tan rápido olvidad"

.-eres insoportable

.-tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Lily y ve la figura de su hermana a unos cuantos metros de ella y detrás de esta estaba un james notoriamente molesto.

.-responde ¿que haces aquí?-dice esta vez tomando un tono amenazador diferente del de sorpresa usado antes al hacer la misma pregunta

.-vine a ver a mi "cuñis" ¿algún problema?-dice Lily sin siquiera levantarse y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, james la miro sorprendido, no esperaba que encarara a su hermana

.-vete inmediatamente de mi casa y deja a mi esposo en paz

.-soy tu EX esposo e invito a quien quiero a MI casa

.-no puedes ser tan descarado-dice petunia volviéndose para mirarlo- esta bien que hayamos terminado y te quieras acostar con alguien pero no con mi hermana, eres un sinvergüenza

.-tu eres la única sinvergüenza aquí, te acostaste con medio Londres cuando estábamos casados y ahora me armas un escándalo por que estoy dejando que tu hermana se hospede en mi casa, no tienes derecho

.-¿se esta quedando aquí? Eres una... mamá se enterara de esto

.-¿y que hará¿echarme de la casa? Además no estoy haciendo nada malo, tu eres la única fursia de la familia

.-¿cómo te atreves?-dice petunia enojada y se acerca a Lily y le entierra el taco de su zapato en el costado del abdomen. Lily la empujo rápidamente y se para lanzándole una sarta de improperios digna de un marinero-lávate esa boca

.-te odio-dice Lily y la verdad es que su mirada como su voz destilaban odio

James se acerco a petunia y la tomo del brazo sacándola de la habitación.

.-escúchame bien, tu ya no eres mi esposa, no me interesas, no sabes cuanto deseo ser viudo y hasta ahora te he tolerado bastante, he soportado tus salidas histéricas pero no te voy a tolerar que vengas a mi casa, escucha bien MI casa por que ya no es tuya, esta casa dejo de pertenecerte el día que me fuiste infiel y ahora no quiero que vuelvas a MI casa a perturbar a tu hermana, ella ya lo ha pasado bastante mal y si se que la estuviste molestando de nuevo no respondo por mis actos-dice james en un tono quedo pero amenazante

.-no puedes prohibirme ver a mi hermana, si bien la casa es tuya, ella es mi hermana menor y es mi trabajo incordiarla

.-tienes razón no puedo prohibirte ver a tu hermana, pero si puedo prohibirte entrar a mi casa, asi que ahora vete y no vuelvas-dice james abriendo la puerta y empujandola fuera

.-¡eres un salvaje!

.-adiós-dice james y le cierra la puerta en la cara

Lily se encontraba sentada viendo la herida provocada por su hermana, le había sacado un poco de piel, y se estaba poniendo morado alrededor.

"te lo mereces"

.-mentira

"no importa cuanto la insultes, en el fondo siempre has querido ser como ella"

.-no es cierto

"sabes que si ¿no es por eso acaso que quieres ligarte a su esposo?"

.-¡No¡Cállate! estúpida, no tienes idea de lo que hablas

.-¿estas bien?-pregunta james entrando a la sala, Lily se sonrojo al verlo, seguramente la había escuchado gritarle a la nada- déjame ver tu herida, te rompió la ropa, esa mujer es una salvaje-James hizo una mueca al verla-iré a buscar algo para curarte

"ojalá se te infecte la herida y te mueras"

Lily miro con odio a la nada, su mirada de odio era genial pero no tanto si a quien se la dirigía era ella misma, lo tenia, la próxima vez se miraría con odio al espejo, así la voz en su cabeza se vería afectada. Lily levanto la cabeza al ver que james había vuelto.

.-recuéstate ¿si?-dice james, Lily obedeció de inmediato y se recostó de lado dándole la espalda a james y dejando su lado herido para que james la curara.

James levanto la ropa de Lily para dejar ver la herida, no le sangraba mucho pero tenia la piel desgarrada y todo el rededor de la herida morado, james notó que había otro hematoma mas atrás, en la espalda, apretó la mandíbula con odio, apostaría que eso se lo había ello Dave. Resoplo molesto y se dedico a curar la herida.

.-estas lista-dice james

.-gracias-dice Lily sentándose y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Hola!!!! Bueno me demore mucho... mucho, mucho, mucho. Lo siento U.U, perdónenme, es que no se me ocurría que escribir, osea tenia una idea general , ahora se que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo y aun así no les prometo nada. Este capitulo se lo dedico a toda la gente que me siga leyendo después de tan larga espera, bueno como me demore tanto tratare de recompensarlos de alguna forma y les diré que pasara en el próximo capitulo .

-Lily recibe una llamada, una invitación y una visita

-James conoce a Dave y a alguien mas

bueno eso es todo, confórmense, algo es algo. Estaba leyendo los bellos review que me dejaron y los responderé uno por uno ya que tengo insomnio.

**Tati Jane Potter** si, así mismo es como lo decía, me alegra sabe que lo interpretas correctamente, bueno, gracias por tu review, xaus. Bss

**Luna712:**agradezco inmensamente tu review, no importa que sea corto, un "oli" me basta, te agradezco muxo por todos los review que me has dejado, gracias. Espero que estés muy bien y esop. Bss

**Potrees-ligth:** gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic. No es que a lily se le haya safado un tornillo, es que nunca lo tuvo XD, buenop, eso que estés muy bien, cuídate. Bss

**Chick:** gracias por tu review, la verdad ese comentario no lo hice con la intención que me llegaran mas review fue algo del momento, supongo que inconscientemente debo haberlo echo con ese propósito. Bueno gracias una vez mas por tu review, me alegro que te guste mi fic y esop, xaus. bss

**Shijiru Posible:** gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado, gracias por tu constante apoyo en esta historia, en el próximo capi james conoce a Dave, pero es que tu te me adelantas a los hechos, lamento mucho realmente no haber publicado antes, pero yo al principio de la historia dije que tenia solo hasta el capi 5 U.U, pero no importa, últimamente no ando falta de inspiración así que si me enfoco puedo tener el próximo capitulo luego, lo intentare, haré lo posible aunque eso me retrase un poco en la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, eso, gracias por tus review, que estés bien, cuídate, xaus. Bss

**NerwenInWonderland** me encanta que te encante mi fic, gracias por tu review, 13 13 con la sicóloga XD(si no entiendes el chiste me dices y te lo explico)tratare de hacerlos mas largos, es que el largo lo decide mi subconsciente, de repente algo me dice, "dejalo hasta alli, se acabo el capitulo" y no puedo contradecirla, generalmente tiene razón, bueno, esop, como frutas y verduras, que estés bien, cuídate, xaus. Bss.

**Mel.Bel.Louca:** bueno, hola, gracias por tus review, son de mis favoritos porque no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me dices XD, pero me encantan, igual los leo, me craneo para saber que dicen, igual caxo algo, se que te agrado el capitulo anterior y si, Lily esta loca, si te respondí algo nada que ver, lo siento U.U, bueno, esop, que estés bien, cuídate, xaus. Bss

**MaRaUdErS 4-8-11-14**: Hola! Ehhhh... buen, gracias por el review, me demore en publicar U, lo siento, me alegro que te guste mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que me sigas dejando review, gracias por darle atención a mi fic, esop, xaus. Bss

Valeria Lastra: gracias me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho mi fic, espero que me sigas dejando review, gracias por dejarme review, gracias por decir que soy buena, gracias, gracias, gracias, espero que estés bien. xaus. bss

**AlexaBlack19** me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por tu review, espero que lo sigas leyendo y esop, xaus, bss

**Rei potter:** Hola! Ame tu "wi", me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien, y que sigas leyéndome, xaus. Bss

**MISSPOTTER:** gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustase, xaus. Bss

**monse evans** gracias por tu review, Lily soporta muchas cosas, pero la vida la recompensara, y además si no hubiera pasado por eso no hubiera conocido a james, bueno gracias por tu review, que estés bien, xaus. Bss

**ayame evans:** claro que leo sus comentarios, sus comentarios son lo mas importante para mi, son mi incentivo para escribir, gracias por tu review, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer lo que escribe esta loca, gracias por tu review, por tu tiempo, por las partículas microscópicas de piel que gastaste en dejarme un review, en fin, gracias, espero que estés bien, xaus. Bss

**eetta** gracias por tu review, se que estas leyendo mi otro fic, tal vez me demore un poco en publicar los últimos capitulos, para empezar por que no tengo idea que xuxa va a hacer james para evitar que Lily se case y aprovecho de decirte que si a james no se le ocurre algo bueno Lily se casa, además de que quiero terminar este fic, tratare de repartir bien mi tiempo. Si yo escribí "Atado a ti", lo que yo no puedo creer es que a la gente le haya gustado tanto, ese fic lo escribir para mi mas que nada, por que no tenia nada que hacer, estuve un buen tiempo garabateando en un cuaderno, lo dificultoso de escribir ese fic fue descifrar mis jeroglíficos para pasarlo al computador. Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, gracias por el review, me alegro que te haya echo reír,, eso seria, besitos, xaus. Bss

**angelproof:** no se por que, pero tu review me llego, de echo creo que si no me hubieras dejado ese review no hubiera continuado, al leer tu review me di cuenta que realmente me habían llegado varios reviews y que le debía a toda esa gente que se dio el tiempo de leer mi historia, a esa gente que se tomo tiempo en dejarme un review solo para decirme que les gusto mi fic, yo le debía a esa gente continuar el fic, en modo de agradecimiento por la alegría que me brindaron con sus reviews. Gracias por tu review, me alegro que mi fic te haya alegrado y te haya alegrado, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad muchas gracias, espero que estés bien, gracias por todo, espero que estés bien, xaus. Bss

ok, me fui en la vola, lo admito, espero que les haya gustado este capitulos, prometo terminar este fic, publicare el próximo capitulo lo antes posible, espero que estén todos bien, lo amo, gracias por leer lo que escribo. Muchos cariños para todos los que me leen

Se despide su humilde servidora

Diox 


	7. Turbo 911

**Capitulo VII:**

.-te tengo una invitación-dice james mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él

.-¿una invitación?-pregunta Lily desconcertada- ¿a dónde?

.- a buscar mi auto nuevo

.-¿te compraste un auto?

.-Sí

.-¿qué paso con tu auto lindo, tierno y fiel?

.-lo vendí como chatarra

.-pobrecito

.-¿me acompañas o no?

.-si-dice Lily parándose inmediatamente para salir con james

.-muy bien vamos

.-¿por qué sonríes?-pregunta Lily una vez que estaban esperando que les entregasen el auto

.-por que tengo un auto nuevo

.-¿qué auto te compraste?

.-esa es la mejor parte, sabes, tenias razón, me alcanzaba el dinero para algo mucho mejor que el que tenia

.-¡¿Un Porsche?!-pregunto Lily al ver el reluciente auto negro que se estaciono frente a ellos

.-es un turbo 911 cabriolet-dice james abriendo la puerta para que Lily pudiera ver el interior de cuero negro-sube

Lily toco con la yema de los de dedos el auto y vi en la parte posterior que decía con letras cursivas Turbo

.-¿cuánto té costo?-pregunta Lily subiéndose finalmente al auto, los cristales de los vidrios eran tintados, adentro del auto estaba oscuro, era como sí fuera de noche

.-un ojo de la cara

.-me imagino

.-escucha ese motor-dice james prendiendo el auto- 3600 cc, 6 cilindros boxer, 480 cv a 6000 rpm, par motor máximo 620 nm a un régimen de 1950-5000 rpm. Es Triptonic S acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 3,8 sg y de 0 a 200 km/h en 12, 8 sg

.-no tenia idea que hablaras chino

.-es precioso-dice james acariciando el volante, Lily noto que le brillaban los ojos- es la combinación de estilo clásico y moderno perfecta, es perfecto, su velocidad máxima es de 310 km/h

.-hay un viejo aeropuerto abandonado en las afueras de Londres

.-ok, iremos a dar una vuelta

.-vale su precio ese auto, es maravilloso-dice james cuando iban entrando a la casa después de estar tratando de alcanzar la velocidad máxima en el aeropuerto abandonado, no lo habían logrado, pero aun así lo habían disfrutado bastante

.-es hermoso

.-es curioso

.-¿el auto¿por qué?

.-no es eso, es que es mucho mejor que mi auto anterior pero me siento igual de entusiasmado que cuando me compre el otro-le dijo james con una sonrisa

.-tengo la impresión de que gastaste los ahorros de toda tu vida en ese auto

James rió

.-casi

.-iré a dormir

.-buenas noches, que descanses

.-tu igual, buenas noches-dice Lily dirigiéndose a su habitación

James se le quedo mirando, deseaba con todo su ser haberla conocido antes que a petunia, estaba seguro que de haber sido así todo seria muy distinto, suspiro y decidió ir a acostarse, ya era tarde habían estado un buen rato en el aeropuerto. Entro es su pieza y se echo en su cama y se soltó la corbata, recordaba cuando esa habitación era blanca al igual que la de al lado, petunia puso el grito en el cielo cuando el cambio el plumón blanco de ella por uno negro al igual que las sabanas. "lo único que haces es realzar nuestras diferencias, así esto no funcionará" le había dicho ella. Pero esa no era la razón por la que no había funcionada, sino por sus excentricidades e infidelidades. Suspiro nuevamente, lo mas estúpido que podría haber echo era casarse, mas aun habiendo estado tan conciente que no amaba a petunia, tal vez, esa era la principal razón por lo que no había funcionado. Al quedarse en silencio escucho una suave voz que venia de la habitación de al lado ¿estaría hablando sola de nuevo?. Se paro y se acerco a la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones para escucharla mejor.

.-estoy muy bien-dice Lily- segurísima... aja... ¿van a ir a la casa de campo?... me encantaría... ¿y yo?... ¿a quien quiera?... esta bien, nos vemos... te amo, besos, chaus- Lily corto el celular y comenzó a desvestirse para acostarse

"el no querrá ir contigo"

.-eso tú no lo sabes, además no pierdo nada con preguntar, ahora cállate que quiero dormir-dice Lily y luego de ponerse pijama se acuesta a dormir

James se separa de la puerta, por la conversación podía concluir que la habían invitado a alguna parte, a una casa de campo y que iría con alguien, la curiosidad lo carcomía ¿y si era Dave quien la llamaba? Si ese tipo quería volver con ella, si el volvía con ella, la alejaría de él de eso estaba seguro.

Lily se despertó mas temprano ese día, a pesar de haber dormido menos, se levanto y fue a la cocina a tomar desayuno.

.-estas despierta-dice james quien ya estaba vestido y listo para irse a trabajar-¿quieres café?

.-ya

James se quedo mirando a Lily, tenia todo el pelo enmarañado pero se le hizo muy tierna cuando la vio bostezar con pereza

.-¿por qué estas despierta tan temprano?-pregunto james dándole una taza de café

.-gracias, no lo se, simplemente me desperté-dice Lily aunque sabia que eso era mentira, se había despertado temprano por que quería verlo antes de que se fuera

.-hoy tal vez llegue antes

.-¿si?-dijo Lily con mas entusiasmo de lo que hubiese deseado

.-yo creo que estaré aquí como a las 4-dice james una tostadas con mermelada frente a Lily-bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós, nos vemos a la tarde-dice james le da un beso en la frente a Lily y se va.

Lily estuvo esperando toda la tarde que james llegara y cerca de las 4 cuando tocaron la puerta fue corriendo a abrir. Al abrir se encontró con par de fríos ojos azules, esa mirada le causo escalofríos y borro su sonrisa de inmediato. Una decepción la embargo al ver que no era james, había sido una estúpida al abrir la puerta, por supuesto que no era james, el tenia llaves no tenia por que tocar la puerta.

.-Dave-dijo Lily débilmente

.-Lily, te he estado buscando por todas partes-dice Dave acercándose a Lily pero esta retrocedió lo que Dave avanzo-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Dave sonriendo, Lily negó con la cabeza-deberías estar agradecida, te vine a buscar, vendrás conmigo ¿cierto?

.-estoy bien aquí-dice Lily

.-claro que estas bien en este palacete pero eres mi novia y vendrás conmigo-dijo Dave, su voz había tomado un tono de amenaza

"si lo haces esperar se enojara, ve por tus cosas"

.-nosotros terminamos-dice Lily sacando valor no sabia de donde

.-no es primera vez que pasamos por esto- Dave se estaba empezando a molestar aunque hablaba con cierto tono de dulzura en la voz, la verdad es que no pensaba terminar definitivamente con Lily, su principal objetivo es que ella volviera con el, no era la primera vez que la echaba de la casa, pero siempre volvía a pedirle perdón por algo por lo cual no tenia la culpa y el la dejaba volver a la casa, generalmente eso ocurría un par de días después que el la echara, le había parecido bastante extraño que no hubiera vuelto, estaba preguntándose donde estaría cuando petunia lo llamó. Grande fue su sorpresa cuado supo que Lily estaba viviendo en la casa de otro hombre, por suerte le había dado la dirección de ese sujeto y por eso estaba allí, para reclamar lo suyo.

.-he... he decidido q... que quiero que sea la ultima-dijo Lily bastante nerviosa, estaba temblando, temblaba de miedo, en su fuero interno rogaba por que james llegara. Dave la miró sorprendido, Lily jamás había mostrado el mas mínimo indicio de rebeldía, la había engañado en su cara sin que esta protestara, esa actitud se le hacía sumamente extraña y no le gustaba para nada. Frunció el ceño molesto. Lily trago saliva ruidosamente.

.-tu volverás conmigo-dice Dave ahora con un tono autoritario, Dave hizo el ademán de tocarla pero ella retrocedió asustada-es el dinero-Lily lo miro extrañada-no quieres venir conmigo por que encontraste a un tipo con mas dinero, que tiene un departamento mas bonito, es eso ¿o me equivoco?-Lily abrió la boca para protestar pero este se lo impidió-eres una prostituta-se acerco a ella antes de que esta pudiera alegarse y la agarro fuertemente del brazo lastimándola, Lily cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza pues sabia que este la golpearía, pero el golpe no llego, solo apretó mas su brazo.

.-¿qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?-Lily al escuchar la voz de james sintió que un gran alivio la embargaba, por reflejo levanto la vista al escucharlo, este sujetaba la mano de Dave la cual estaba alzada seguramente para golpearla.

.-suéltame imbecil-dice Dave tirando la mano para soltarse del agarre de james pero sin éxito. Lily los miro a ambos, eran igual de altos, talvez james midiera un par de centímetros más y ambos parecían de complexión mediana pero ella sabia que james era mas musculoso, lo había visto sin camisa y Dave no tenia los músculos de james.

.-suéltala-dijo james con un tono autoritario

.-es mía y me la llevare-dice Dave apretando mas el brazo de Lily, esta hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor

James doblo el brazo de Dave que tenia en su poder-no es un objeto, no tiene dueño, suéltala-repitió esta vez amenazante

Dave la soltó y con su mano libre golpeo a james en la cara provocando que este lo soltara, se dio vuelta para tomar a Lily e irse con ella pero esta estaba ahora parcialmente escondida tras James, James se iba a abalanzar a golpear a Dave pero sintió el suave agarre de Lily, volteo a verla, esta lo miraba suplicante, volvió a mirar a Dave quien parecía contrariado.

.-vete de mi casa si no quieres que llame a seguridad-dijo sin más

.-esto no se quedara así Lily-dice Dave y tras esta amenaza sale del departamento dando un portazo. James se soltó suavemente del agarre de Lily y se dirigió a la sala de estar, Lily lo siguió en silencio, se sentó en el sillón y se toco el labio, el imbecil ese se lo había roto, que manera de odiar a ese sujeto, no estaba seguro de haber odiado tanto a alguien antes, pero en ese momento lo que mas le molestaba era que Lily no lo hubiera dejado golpearlo. Levanto la vista y la vio arrodillada en el sillón mirándolo con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

.-¿te duele?-pregunto Lily en cuanto el alzo la vista

.-no es nada¿cómo esta tu brazo?

.-sobreviviré ¿estas enojado?-james sonrió amargamente

.-no

.-perdóname, temí que te pasara algo-james la miro sorprendido, él pensaba que estaba defendiendo a Dave- estaba tan asustada, me alegra que hayas llegado

James tomo su mano y la acerco a él para abrazarla-esta bien, estoy un poquito molesto, había esperado mucho para golpearlo y tu no me dejaste-dice james acariciando el cabello de Lily.

.-lo siento, es que me asusté, no quería que te hiciera daño

.-me subestimas

James se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla y para rozar sus labios, Lily sintió un que su corazón se le acelero como cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de él y se acerco a el para besarlo, fue un beso suave lleno de ternura, Lily abrió un poco la boca para sentir su aliento, James la atrajo mas hacia él y profundizó el beso. James exploraba ansiosa pero sin perder su ternura, finalmente se separó de ella, Lily se sonrojó intensamente cuando este la miro.

.-eres hermosa-dice james acariciando la mejilla de Lily- y luces adorable sonrojada- beso suavemente a Lily en los párpados, luego en las mejillas, en la nariz, el mentón y luego la boca.

.-James

.-dime-dice james mirándola, tenia la vista baja y hacia círculos con el índice en su pecho, parecía nerviosa.

.-este lunes es feriado

.-tienes razón, se me había olvidado

.-mi papá me llamo y me invito a la casa de campo que tienen a las afueras de Oxford por el fin de semana

Había sido su padre, se sentía realmente aliviado.

.-quería saber si querías ir conmigo

James sonrió feliz- me encantaría-dice besando nuevamente a Lily- ¿quieres ir al teatro? Había comprado entradas pero no se si estés de ánimos de ir

.-¡oh¿Que veremos?-parecía realmente entusiasmada

.-eres hermosa

.-raro nombre para una obra-james soltó una carcajada

.-la obra se llama "Ubu rey", tú eres hermosa

.-¿puedo ir así?-dice Lily refiriéndose a su forma de vestir, llevaba unos pantalones negro, un sweater gris y un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello, y zapatillas negras.

.-cómo estés cómoda, la obra es a las 7, nos iremos a las 6:30 después te llevare a cenar

.-te limpiare esa herida-dice Lily le da un corto beso en los labios y se dirige a su habitación donde sabia tenia lo básico para curar una herida

* * *

Hola!!!!

No tengo idea de cuanto me demore en publicar, no tengo noción de los días desde que estoy de vacaciones y bueno también la culpa es de una amiga que me recomendó unos libros, esa es la principal razón de mi demora, además los libros eran un poco subiditos de tonos, yo creo que gracias a ella podre escribir un lemon sin problemas, (¿quién necesita tener sexo para escribir un buen lemon? Solo pídanle a muriel uno de sus libros con complejo de manual de kamasutra), leía un libro y empezaba otro inmediatamente, si bien eran medios porno la trama era buena, pero me aburrí de pasar tantos días en la misma posición así que decidí descansar pero como no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin mi notebook hermoso lindo precioso

Decidí meterme a internet y dije "oh, tengo review" así q decidí escribir pero ya lo tenia escrito, no tengo la mas remota idea de en que momento lo hice y bueno, me enfocare aunque seria mas fácil si viera a foca XD..

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se me esta haciendo difícil escribir esto ¿han tratado de ver una película subtitulada y escribir al mismo tiempo? Es difícil, pero descubrí que se me de memoria el teclado, solo que me cuesta concentrarme en lo que escribo, y mi ingles no es tan bueno así que cuando miro lo que escribo entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen, tal ves debería hacer esto después, oh no, mi celular se descarga. Bueno se acabo el programa. Me falta agradecer los review, gracias por sus review, igual agradeceré uno por uno porque se convertirá para mi en una costumbre, o por lo menos lo haré cada vez q tenga tiempo.

**Miss Malfoy Black** me encanta que te encantara mi fic, descuida lo continuare, muchas gracias por tu review, fue el primero del cap, gracias

**miiss-potter**: soy valentina, no manola XD, tb me puedes decir exi, diox, tatys, xe valentina, xe rubia, xe visual, pero no me llames manola. Que bueno que te encanto. No puedo matar a la hermana, la necesito, pero tarde o temprano puedo hacer que un camión la atropelle o algo similar, no te aseguro que muera. Es lo mas que te puedo ofrecer U.U. Bueno esop, cuídate, que estés bn y gracias por tu review. Chabela.

**Tati Jane Potter**: lo siento, james no le pego a Dave, aunque eso no significa que no lo hará, te tomaría la palabra de demorarme todo lo que quiera pero alguien me amenazo y me dio 15 días así que, pues, valoro mi vida. Perdí el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, bueno, no hay caso conmigo, graciela mameta por el review. Te kudai.

**monse evans**: que terrible que se parezca a tu hermana, yo que tu me mato, no, no lo hagas, si te matas no me podrás dejar review y yo moriré también, mejor mátala a ella, si, eso es mucho mejor. Gracias por tu review, no te vayas a matar. Bss, xaus.

**Rei-Potter**: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, adoro los "wi!" ¿te lo habia dicho?, son geniales. Gracias por tu review. Bss, xaus.

**NerwenInWonderland**: Los chistes pierden gracia cuando los explicas, y eso que dije 13 13, si hubiera dicho osho osho, hubiera habido mas razón para que n me entendieras por que ese es un chiste privado, me frustraste. Bueno tratare de explicarlo, 13 13 es como ea ea que seria una expresión como haber te explico, tu vas caminando con una amiga y pasa un tipo con polera roja y te guiña el ojo, entonces tu amiga te dice "13 13 con el de polera roja" ¿cash dawn?. Bueno eso, oh, sabias que WTF significa word taw kwon do federation XD, yo quede pa' la caga cuando estaba leyendo un articulo y de repente leo WTF y puse cara de WTF y bueno eso. Otra cosa, me propuse terminar este fic pero piensa que de todas la historias que tengo solo he terminado 1 y en returns to my side, me congele, siempre me pasa cuando las estoy terminando, así que mientras mas pronto esta por acabar la historia mas me cuesta escribir los capítulos. Pero la terminare, yo lo puedo lograr. Otra cosa, no me amenaces, puede tener efectos devastadores en mi según mi estado de animo. Buenop, yap creo q es todo lo que tengo q decir, si no es así, ya lo haré en otra ocasión, bueno eso, bss, xaus.

**Shijiru Posible:** Hola!, yo no abandono, postergo por mucho tiempo XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero seguir recibiendo tus review mi fiel lectora, te has ganado un pedacito de mi cucharon, bueno, bss, xaus, chabela, chacabuco.

Bueno eso, besitos a todos

Xaus.

Dejenme review.


	8. casa de campo I

.-te detesto-dice Lily abriendo el menú y poniéndolo frente a su rostro para o verlo

James solo sonrío, después del teatro james la había llevado a un restaurante bastante elegante en el centro de la ciudad.

.-¿por qué?-pregunta james divertido, ya sabía lo que le ocurría, se lo había dicho varias veces durante la obra, mas específicamente, cada vez que se distraía y veía alrededor

.-me dijiste que estaba bien así y me llevaste a un lugar con pura gente vestida elegantemente¡hasta tu estas bien vestido! Parecía pordiosera entre toda esa gente y ahora me traes aquí donde también hay pura gente elegante-dice Lily dejando el menú sobre la mesa

.-yo creo que luces hermosa-Lily se sonrojo

.-debiste decírmelo

.-estoy seguro de haberte mencionado lo bella que eres con anterioridad

.-no me refería a eso-dice Lily cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

.-¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?

.-creo que pediré lasaña... Lily-esta lo fulminó con la mirada y tomo el menú

.-ravioles estará bien-dice Lily dejando nuevamente el menú sobre la mesa

.-¿algún vino?

.-una botella del mejor que tengan

.-un barolo de piamonte¿eso es todo?

.-¿Lily?

.-si

.-en seguida les traigo su orden

.-¿sigues enojada?

.-mmm... nah- james sonrió

El mozo les llevo primero el vino primero y les sirvió a ambos. James miro a Lily llevarse la copa a la boca y tomar un pequeño sorbo de vino, arrugo graciosamente la nariz y dejo la copa nuevamente en la mesa. James tomó de su propia copa esperando saber que era lo que había causado esa reacción en Lily, Esperaba a medias que fuese un penetrante y barato Ripple, y se sintió gratamente sorprendido ante el rico y aromático sabor, el buen cuerpo. Entonces miro curioso a Lily.

.-¿qué hay de malo con el vino?

Lily volvió a tomar de su coma y sostuvo la copa a la altura de su boca con expresión meditativa.

.-la verdad de las verdades... nada

.-entonces ¿por qué arrugaste la nariz cuando lo probaste?

.-¿lo hice?-james asintió- creía que había dejado eso en el pasado, no me gusta mucho el vino, pero extrañamente me gusto, creo que fue nada mas la costumbre.

.-si no te gusta el vino debiste decírmelo

.-desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad en toas las estúpidas cenas familiares me hacen tomar vino así que estoy acostumbrada

.-si no quieres no tienes por que tomar

.-no, este esta bueno, me gusta

.-como gustes

James miraba a Lily quien jugueteaba con su postre mientras miraba alrededor, se llevo una cucharada a la boca y luego lo miró enfadada. James supo de inmediato lo que le diría y sonrió.

.-¿te había dicho lo enojada que estoy contigo?

.-solo unas 10.000 veces- dice james sin borrar su sonrisa

.-es una furia realmente grande

.-lo note... sabias que ya no voy a poder seguir tratándote ¿cierto?

.-no estoy tan enojada-su semblante ahora era alicaído

.-no es por eso

.-¿entonces por que?

.-eres demasiado cercana a mi, no esta bien, no debe ser así

.-¿por qué?

.-ética laboral, y un montón de burradas, además me niego a aceptar tu dinero

.-pero...

.-no es una discusión, es una aviso... además siempre podemos ser amigos, claro si tu quieres

Lily le regalo una radiante sonrisa

.-muy bien, estoy feliz de nuevo

* * *

.-¿cuándo nos iremos?-pregunto Lily mientras almorzaban el viernes

.-tu dime

.-podría ser el sábado, mis padres ya están allá, nos estarán esperando

.-también podríamos irnos hoy

.-¿hoy?

.-si en un rato mas, llegaríamos en la noche ¿cuánto tardas en arreglas tus cosas?

.-no mucho

.-¿entonces que dices?

.-esta bien-dice Lily sonriente- llamaré a mi padre para decirle que llegaremos hoy

.-muy bien, cuando tengas tus cosas listas nos vamos.

* * *

Petunia y su madre iban saliendo de la casa con un pequeño bolso con sus cosas preparadas para ir a las termas cuando un auto entro en el camino que llegaba a la casa, lo miraron curiosas.

.-¡Nick! Alguien viene-grito Grace Evans, una mujer alta, elegante, pelirroja con uno hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su hija.

Un señor ya de edad, con su dorado pelo vetado de blanco, salió de la casa seguido por otro hombre. Todos se quedaron observando el porsche que se acercaba, este bajo la velocidad y se estaciono frente a ellos. Se quedaron mirándolo expectantes. Lily pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana cuando se bajo del auto y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

.-¡Lily! Mi niña hermosa ¿cómo estas?-dijo Nicolas Evans abrazando a la mas pequeña de sus hijas.

.-muy bien- se dio vuelta para ver a james y noto que aun no bajaba del auto y luego dirigió su mirada a petunia, se lo había dicho ¿cierto?. Se maldijo mentalmente, era una estúpida .

"por fin lo reconoces"

suspiro.

.-¿con quien vienes?-pregunto petunia curiosa. ¿de donde había sacado su hermana un amigo con semejante auto? Miro disgustada el volvo de Vernon

.-un amigo-se acerco al auto al tiempo que james bajaba del auto.

"mataste a tu hermana"

Lily sonrió para sus adentros, era algo que no había considerado, aunque le agradaba. Por una vez ella torturaría a su hermana. La miro, esta tenia el rostro desencajado.

.-Nicolas Evans-dice él padre de Lily extendiendo su mano hacia james

.-James Potter-dice james estrechando su mano- un gusto

.-¿te conozco?

.-es mi esposo-dice petunia claramente molesta

.-lo siento muchos, la conducta de mi hija fue terrible, estoy muy avergonzado, por favor pase-dice nick, james parpadeó sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba

James saco el bolso del auto en el que llevaban las cosas de ambos y entro a la casa tras el señor Evans. Lily iba a seguirlos cuando fue atrapada por la garra de su madre.

.-¿qué pretendes?-pregunto enojada mientras Lily era fulminada por la mirada de los 3

.-¿yo?-pregunto inocentemente-nada

.-no hay mas habitaciones-dice petunia- la de invitados la esta ocupando la tía Amanda

.-¿esta aquí?- esta era una de las mas queridas tías de Lily, era la hermana mayor de su padre y la trataba mejor aun que a sus propios hijos, ella adoraba a su tía Amanda

.-¿qué harás con tu invitado?-pregunto petunia

.-dormirá conmigo-dice Lily con una sonrisa y entra a la casa dejando a una petunia iracunda.

.-lamento mucho lo de petunia...-comenzó a decir nick

.-no, no se preocupe, no hay problema-dice james sentado frente a el aceptando el vaso de brandy que le ofrecía

.-¿hace cuanto conoces a mi Lily?

.-un poco, casi un mes, la verdad no tenia idea que era la hermana de petunia, me entere hace muy poco

.-¿y ustedes...?

.-amigos, solo amigos

.-oh, que lastima, eres mucho mejor que ese Dave

.-papa-lo regaño Lily

.-dime, amor

.-no me dijiste que la tía Mandy estaba aquí

.-oh, lo olvide¿no pueden compartir la pieza?

.-James-dice Lily

.-dime-dice james volteando a verla

.-¿te importaría?

.-¿qué cosa?

.-dormir conmigo

.-no-dice james y trato de contener una sonrisa al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzaba petunia a su hermana.

.-yo decía que tu durmieras con tu tía, pero como quieras-dice nick-deben estar cansados por el viaje

.-ven, te mostrare la habitación-dice Lily a james

Se acurruco en los brazos de james, le encantaba la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola, su aroma la embriagaba.

.-Lo siento-murmuro

.-¿por qué?-pregunta james acariciando su cabello

.-no te dije que estaría ella

.-si lo hiciste-mintió james para hacerla sentir mejor

.-mentira, lo vi en tu cara, no te lo dije

.-no importa, ella no me interesa, solo me importas tu

Lily sintió una extraña opresión e el pecho y miles de mariposas en el estomago, jamás pensó encontrar un hombre tan dulce como james. ¿por qué había soportado todo este tiempo a Dave si existían tipos como james? No eso no era cierto, james era único y jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a los parcas por estar entre sus brazos. Poco fue cayendo en la inconciencia. Hasta que al final se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, no había podido escribir, tengo un ciclo creativo y estuve escribiendo como una semana entera pero nada relacionado con algún fic que haya publicado, proyectos nuevos. Es una etapa de mi ciclo creativo, un periodo en que cualquier tontera me inspira a escribir un nuevo fic, la mayoría de las veces el fic no tiene nada que ver con lo que me inspiro a escribirlo es como "un perro, escribiré un fic donde alguien se tropiece con un perro", en un tiempo mas tal vez publique uno de los fic que escribí esta semana, en esa misma etapa de mi vida nació este fic y "it returns to my side". Y el pensamiento que con lo que sucederá en lo próximos capítulos me mataran no me incentivaba mucho, después de este cap la cosa se empieza a poner seria, el final aun no lo veo llegar, yo diría que falta su buen tanto aun.

Gracias por los review. Los adoro. Pensaba publicar para mi cumpleaños (el 19) para que me llegaran muchos review pero ya no lo hice, estuve todo el día en el cine (realmente vi 2 películas, y el resto del tiempo en metro, fui a distintos cines), en todo caso acepto regalos atrasados XD.

Xaus.

Los quero.

Miss Malfoy Black: gracias por tu review, descuida en el futuro sucederá.

monse evans: prueba un veneno para matar a tu hermana, arsénico tal vez. Si fuera por mi mataría a Dave. Vi la película nueva de Johnny Depp (el barbero demoníaco XD) y mi nivel de sadismo aumento considerablemente, podría hacer una muerte muy sangrienta o una tipo destino final. Lo pensare, aunque no creo que lo pueda matar. Ni modo. Bueno en la casa de campo esta petunia, también vernon y adivina quien llegara... bueno esop.

Gracias por tu review. Bss.

miiss-potter: no me gusta que me digan valen u.u . ntina puede ser, a mi me sigue encantando que te encante, que te vaya bonito. Gracias por el review.

Angelproof: hola, me alegro que hayas pasado tu época tristona, como ahora ultimo me demore en publicar tuve una especie de transición y pudo renovar toda mi imaginación y creatividad, me siento absolutamente preparada para hacer cualquier cosa, (incluso un pie de limón que haré en cuanto termine de escribir esto XD). Muchas gracias por tu review, lo aprecio realmente. Bss.

Eetta: la imaginación, de mi mente retorcida, nací con ella, te agradezco tus palabras, me subes el ego. Gracias. Respecto a "it returns to my side" tendrás que tener paciencia por que como ahora este loco quiera matar a Lily y además esta lo de la boda como que se me complico y no se si la va a tratar de matar antes, después o en la boda, así que paciencia.

Gracias por los reviews. Bss.

ayame evanss: no te preocupes, no les hice caso, gracias por tu apoyo y por el review. Bss.

Bibibabucha: gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes, tienen todo el derecho de criticar, de todas maneras me resbala lo que digan, me basta con la gente a la que le gusta. Gracias por tu review. Bss.

Ely-Barchu: me alegro que te gustara, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Bbs.

Shijiru Posible: me alegro que te gustara, tengo la sensación de que después va a querer enterrarme a mi ese cuchillo carnicero con lo que haré¡demonios! Tengo cargo de conciencia. Bueno ya veras a los que me refiero, en unos cap mas. Gracias por tu review, me hacen feliz. Disculpa la demora. Bss.

ayame evans: era la misma de ayame evanss? Bueno en todo caso me encanto tu review, me alegra que te gustara el cap, no te preocupes en el próximo encuentro Dave no va a salir tan bien parado. Gracias por el review. Bss.

MiiaPotter: me halaga estar en ff, me pusiste como autor favorito, no sabes que tan feliz me hace feliz eso, gracias y mas gracias por el review. Bss.

Los adoro.

Los amo.

Xaus.

Bss.

Diox


	9. Casa de campo II

**Capitulo IX:**

.-creo que no traje pijama-dice Lily rebuscando en el bolso en el cual estaban sus cosas y las de James.

"¿para que lo quieres? Ya amaneció"

.-no recuerdo donde lo deje, es todo

.-lo tienes puesto-dice James con una sonrisa torcida, Lily bajo su mirada a su cuerpo y efectivamente tenia el pijama puesto

.-oh-musito Lily tratando de asimilar los hechos, se había levantado y buscado ropa la había llevado al baño, se había duchado y ahora buscaba su pijama para guardarlo

.-tu ropa esta en el baño-dice James quien seguía sonriendo, Lily se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano casi inconscientemente, se había bañado y en vez de vestirse había vuelto a colocarse el pijama.

"estúpida"

.-pudiste habérmelo dicho-se regañó mentalmente

"¿qué te hace pensar que me di cuenta¿tú crees que me gusta que andes haciendo el ridículo?"

.-si, te encanta

"yo solo quiero tu bien"

.-¿qué cosa?-pregunta james

.-na... nada, voy a vestirme-dice Lily y entra al baño- ¿te apetece ir después a dar una vuelta?-pregunta Lily una vez que estaban en el comedor desayunando

.-claro me encantaría

.-¿a dónde vas a llevar a MI esposo a dar un paseo?

.-yo salgo con Lily y tu con Vernon ¿cuál es el problema?-dice James untando su tostada con mantequilla

.-si petunia ¿cuál es el problema?-dice Vernon

.-además hija tú estas separada, no puedes celar algo que no te pertenece

.-es increíble, están todos en mi contra, no puedo ni hablar sin que me ataquen

.-no te preocupes hija, yo te apoyo, tu hermana se esta comportando como una ramera-dice Grace palmeando la mano de Petunia.

Lily miró a sus madre indignada y antes de que pudiera rebatir su tía habló

.-no les hagas caso Lily, solo están celosas por que tu tienes los ojos verdes y ellas no

Lily no pudo evitar reír

.-mis ojos son mas lindos que los de ella-discute petunia infantilmente

.-si, Lily, tu tienes unos ojos hermosos-dice James provocando que petunia se levantara enojada de la mesa seguida por Vernon

.-¿ves lo que hiciste? Ve a disculparte con tu hermana-dice Grace

.-¿vamos?-dice James parándose

.-por supuesto-dice Lily y sale con James ignorando olímpicamente a su madre

* * *

.-acabo de entender en todo sus esplendor el dicho "madre hay una sola"-dice James mientras caminaban por un verde prado 

.-¿a si?

.-por un lado se puede decir que la madre de uno es única y por otro que 2 no hay quien las aguante

.-supongo que Petunia debe decir que su madre es única, pero me siento agradecida de su escasa atención, tal vez que tipo de persona seria si me hubiera criado ella

.-tú no podrías ser algo menos que maravillosa

Lily se sonrojó y bajo la vista, sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho ¿podría realmente existir un hombre tan dulce?

"él es de mentira, si no me crees tócalo, te apuesto lo que quieres a que desaparece"

.-Hay una lago cerca, tiene una pequeña cascada ¿quieres ir?-dice Lily ignorando por completo a la voz en su cabeza

.-tu guía y yo te sigo

Estuvieron un rato caminando a través de un bosque cercano hasta que llegaron a un manantial de cristalina agua con una pequeña cascada.

.-esto no es un lago es un manantial

.-lago, manantial, poza, es lo mismo

.-como tú digas... ¿qué haces?-pregunto James al ver que Lily comenzaba a sacarse la ropa

.-me voy a bañar

.-estamos en otoño, vas a congelarte

.-por favor, como si no lo hubiera echo nunca antes-dice Lily quedándose en ropa interior y saltando al agua

James la vio saltar y luego salir sin mostrar el menor indico de estar congelándose, parpadeó confundido, a menos que fueran termas el agua debería estar heladísima, sin mencionar que tenía una caída de agua, eso generalmente hacia mas helada el agua.

.-¿te vas a meter conmigo?-pregunto Lily, James sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando la vio, se veía sumamente sexy mojada, realmente quería unírsele

.-como sea-dice James comenzando a desvestirse, cuando entro al agua sintió como si miles de agujas se enterraran en sus cuerpo, el tenía razón, el agua estaba congelada. Solo cuando James estuvo dentro Lily se permitió tiritar -eres malvada

.-tengo frío-dice Lily abrazándolo, James se habría puesto duro al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo de no ser por que no sentía su cuerpo, la rodeo con su brazos tratando de olvidar el frío.

.-estas loca, te dije que te congelarías

.-deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al agua, quiero ponerme debajo de la cascada

.-no lo hagas, te podrías lastimar

.-tienes razón-dice Lily apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de James

.-ya hicimos la estupidez del día¿salgamos?

.-tengo la sensación que me odias

.-para nada, solo tengo frío, si me besaras se me quitaría un poco el frío

.-encantada-dice Lily apoyándose en los hombros de James para besarlo.

* * *

Iban entrando a la casa tomados de la mano totalmente empapados cuando se toparon con la fría mirada de Petunia. 

.-¿qué significa esto?-pregunta Petunia quien hacia vanos intentos de controlar su genio

.-¿a que te refieres?-pregunta inocentemente James

.-están estilando

.-me empujo al lago-acusa Lily inmediatamente a james. Cuando se estaban vistiendo para salir del lago, Lily se inclino sobre la superficie del manantial para rescatar el calcetín que se le había caído, estaba tratando de alcanzarlo cuando James la empujo.

.-no pude resistir la tentación-se excusa James

.-¿y tu por que estas mojada?-indaga Petunia

.-es vengativa-dice James- y no tengo por que darte explicaciones

.-iré a darme un baño-dice Lily soltando a James para dirigirse a su habitación. James la beso en la frente antes de dejarla marcharse

.-tenemos que hablar-dice Petunia seria

.-¿cómo llamas a lo que estamos haciendo?

.-afuera, ahora-dice Petunia haciéndolo salir por la puerta la cual aun estaba abierta por su llegada

.-no me gusta que me manduquen, tal vez tu amante te dejara hacer eso pero yo no te lo toleraré-dice James una vez afuera apoyándose en la pared con lo brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

.-tan gruñón que eres últimamente, antes no eras así

.-soy una persona alegre, es solo que te detesto...y me estoy congelando-agrega al sentir una brisa que lo hizo estremecerse de frío-así que hazme el favor de ir al grano

.-te estas acostando con mi hermana

.-no me he acostado con ella... aún-James había agregado esto ultimo mas que nada para cabrearla, el no se atrevería a propasarse con Lily, no después de todo lo que ella había pasado

.-es mi hermana

.-Vernon era mi amigo

.-los únicos amigos que tu siempre has tenido son Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, Vernon nunca fue realmente importante para ti

.-no era mi mejor amigo, pero era mi amigo, yo sabía que salías con alguien mas cuando empezamos a salir, asumí que lo habías dejado pero no lo hiciste, entonces te casaste conmigo solo por interés...

.-yo tengo dinero, no soy una muerta de hambre que necesita casarse para pagar las cuentas-lo interrumpe Petunia indignada

.-no dije que fueran interesas económicos y si quieres que te sea completamente sincero no tengo ni la mas puta idea de por que te casaste conmigo, solo se que me engañabas con Vernon, un tal Steven y el novio de tu hermana, además no se con que cara me alegas cuando estas aquí con Vernon, no se como el aguanta esto, no se como te aguanta a ti

.-que yo te engañe no significa que tu puedas engañarme

.-¡eres una descarada!-dice James quien estaba entre furioso y enojado con esta declaración

.-James yo te quiero y nosotros podemos resolver esto, salvemos nuestro matrimonio

.-nuestro matrimonio esta muerto y enterrado unos 500 metros bajo tierra, ahora lo único que quiero de ti es que firmes el divorcio

.-lees mis labios, jamás, antes muerta que dejarte libre para que te vayas con la mosca muerta de mi hermana

.-entonces tendré que quedar viudo

.- ¿me estas amenazando?

.-si, claro, como soy tan estúpido, si quisiera matarte, lo habría echo hace ya mucho rato, no te deseo mal, solo te quiero lejos de mi vida, ahora si me disculpas, me estoy congelando, iré a cambiarme-dice James haciendo el ademán de entrar a la casa

.-mi hermana esta en la ducha

.-cierto, tal vez me una a ella

.-ella lo ama, si el le pide que vuelvan ella lo hará

James le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y entro a la casa

* * *

.-¿qué haces en pijama?-pregunta james entrando a la habitación que compartían 

.-traje la ropa justa-dice Lily mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

.-¿trajiste la ropa justa?-pregunta James incrédulo

.-si

.-wow, debes ser la primera mujer que conozco que hace eso

.-nunca me imagine que me tirarían al lago

.-fue un ataque de infantilismo, lo siento, siempre me a costado resistir la tentación de empujar a alguien en cuclillas y mas si esta cerca del agua-dice James con una sonrisa

.-no conocía ese lado tuyo

.-no hacía algo así desde que salí de la universidad, bueno, me daré una ducha-dice James sacando una toalla de su bolsos y dirigiéndose al baño.

"hoy es un empujoncito al lago, mañana te tratará peor que Dave"

.-no es cierto, el jamás haría algo así, además en parte me alegra que lo haya echo, estaba empezando a pensar que era demasiado serio

"siempre te han gustado serios, responsables"

.-el es responsable

"entonces te gusta¿es eso¿ya olvidaste a Dave?"

Lily se derrumbo sobre la cama

.-estúpida voz en mi cabeza-susurro y abrazo su piernas apoyando se cabeza en sus rodillas en una pose triste

* * *

.-¿cómo te hiciste ese moretón en la cadera?-pregunta James mientras acunaba a Lily entre sus brazos. Se encontraban en el porche de la casa mirando las estrellas cubiertos por una manta que los protegía del frío aire de la noche 

.-¿cuál?-pregunto Lily haciéndose la desentendida

James le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "lo vi, no trates de ocultármelo"

.-no es nada, ya ni me duele-dice Lily restándole importancia

James dio un suspiro exasperado

.-jamás lo entenderé-murmura James

.-no hay nada que entender-dice Lily

.-¿con que?

.-¿para que quieres saber?

.-quiero saber

.-no, no quieres

Un volvo azul metálico se detuvo frente a ellos, habían estado tan sumergidos en su conversación que no lo habían oído acercarse. El motor del auto se apago y después de unos segundos se bajo un tipo rubio. Lily se paró del regazo de James de inmediato y este se quedo mirando fijamente al sujeto.

.-¿q.qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lily sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz

.-hubiera preferido que fuera un invento de tu hermana-dice Dave- ¿qué haces tu aquí? Y con él

Lily abrió la boca para contestar pero no podía articular palabra, su mente estaba bloqueada por el miedo por lo cual la volvió a cerrar

.-no es tu problema-dice bruscamente James quien ahora estaba parado frente a ella

.-esto no te atañe-dice Dave

.-todo lo relacionado con Lily me atañe-dice James desafiante, tenia unas ganas de golpearlo inenarrables

.-mira, no se quien eres y realmente no me interesa, pero Lily es mía y te quiero lejos de ella o pagaras las consecuencias

.-¿me estas amenazando?-pregunta James medio divertido pero sin apartar su furia

.-te estoy advirtiendo, Lily es mía, que la haya perdido de vista unos instantes no te da derecho sobre ella

.-¿perdido de vista unos instantes? La echaste-dice James colérico, el solo ver a ese tipo lo enfermaba, más aún si hablaba así de Lily

.-yo la amo-James lo miró indignado

.-a una mujer no se le golpea bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos si la amas

.-tú no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestra relación, no entiendes nuestro amor

.-dudo mucho que tu sepas lo que es amar, es más creo que estas enfermo-solo una pequeña excusa, solo eso quería para machacarle la cara a golpes.

.-creo que se quien eres, eres el marido de Petunia, dime ¿te pesan mucho los cuerno' por que con la maraca que tienes de esposa debes tener una enorme cornamenta

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, James le atizó un puñetazo en medio de la cara el cual lo hizo trastabillar, con otro golpe lo arrojo al piso y comenzó a golpearlo sacándose toda la rabia que tenia dentro mientras Dave se defendía como podía. Lily dio un grito ahogado cuando vio que James golpeaba a Dave, llamó a su padre y entre el y Vernon los separaron, o mejor dicho, le quitaron a James de encima a Dave.

.-¡eres un salvaje!-grito Lily a James yendo hasta Dave quien se encontraba bastante maltrecho. James la miro anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

.-Lily, por favor vuelve conmigo-dice Dave en tono lastimoso

.-por supuesto-dice Lily limpiándole la sangre de la cara

James la miro incrédulo y luego su expresión se volvió fría

.-muy bien-dice antes de entrar a la casa

Lily lo miró molesta desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta

.-¿qué ocurrió?-pregunta el padre de Lily

.-ese salvaje me atacó-dice Dave para luego toser sangre

.-creo que deberíamos llevarte a un hospital-dice Grace

.-¿adonde vas?-pregunta Lily al ver salir a James de la casa con su bolso y dirigirse a su porsche.

.-me voy, quédate con tu Dave, no me interesa lo que te haga-dice James claramente molesto

Lily se quedó helada por sus palabras y por la glacial mirada que le dedico y lo vio alejarse en su auto. Tal vez la voz en su cabeza tenía razón y James si podía llegar a ser pero que Dave.

¡FIN!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hola! 

Se que me demore mucho pero es que me costó escribirlo, me llego un momento de súper inspiración y me puse a escribir otro fic, llevo escrito 60 hojas de word, fue de verdad una gran gran inspiración, después me di cuenta de cómo habían pasado los días y me sentí horriblemente culpable, y por mas que intentaba escribir este fic no podía, mi inspiración era 100 para mi new fic. Y otra cosa que acabo de recordar, al fin le encontré nombre a mi notebook, había estado bastante complicada con eso ya que no sabía como llamarlo y uno crea lazos afectivos con las cosas cuando les pone nombre y en caso de un terremoto, incendio o algo por el estilo mi notebook esta en la lista de cosas que saco si o si, junto con la foto de mi padrino y mis hermanos. En el mismo nivel. Así bautice a mi notebook como Damián, no es que me guste mucho el nombre pero por alguna razón mi Microsoft Word esta a nombre de Damián así que ese será su nombre a partir de ya. La verdad de a partir de hace varios días, pero bueno, son detalles.

Bueno, ejem...Lily se quedo con Dave y James se fue¿sorpresa?, y si es el fin, pero es el fin de una parte de la historia, porque para nada quiero una muerte prematura, tengo muchas cosas por hacer aún. No revise la ortografía, espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, bueno después ustedes me suben y me bajan. Una aclaración por si alguien es lento de entendimiento y no capto lo que trate de decir ya que tal vez no me exprese con elocuencia, el fic continua, no en otro como una saga, aquí mismo, el "fin" fue solo una broma, es solo el fin del capitulo.

Dejenme review

Los necesito, es en serio, si no tengo review me desespero y caigo en depreción y no quieren que me deprima por que o si no realmente será el fin.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW

**monse evans** pues mira, es solo una sugerencia no tienes por que tomarla, podrías "casualmente" poner un poco de destapador de caños, ya sabes, un ácido que hay, en capsulitas, entonces cuando diga "me duele tanto la cabeza/ovarios/estomago/ lo que sea" dices "hermanis, tomate esta pastilla, es súper buena para el dolor", así tendrá una muerte dolorosa, en caso de que no mueras, dices que sobreviviste a un intento de homicidio que realmente iba dirigido a ti. La otra opción es que simules un suicidio (el de ella,) en todo caso recuerdo, el crimen perfecto existe, solo hay que ser lo bastante inteligente para llevarlo a cabo. Esop. Gracias por tu review, como siempre me hace feliz.

**MiiaPotter**: gracias otra ves, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Muchisisisismas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo mis historias. Bss.

**Nix-SpookyDoll** adoro los "wi",son una expresión de felicidad tan grande, al menos para mi, amo los "wi", es lo mejor que me podrían poner en un review. Gracias por tu review, te tomare la palabra y me demorare cuanto quiera en publicar XD. Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños, es muy amable de tu parte. Y de nuevo gracias por el review. Bss.

**uNiCa100** gracias por tu review.

**NerwenInWonderland** creo que este cap fue mas largo, y por lo menos Dave sangró, de echo lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital por que estaba muy malherido y James golpea fuerte. Cuando leí tu review, me carcajee de un manera, "Por favor , continua. Wow , todas mi oraciones terminan haci!" eso me causo bastante risa, estuve un buen rato riéndome, no pude evitar mal pensar, le echo la culpa a que estuve un año juntándome casi con puros hombres. Si no mal pensaba, no entendía los chistes u.u . Gracias por tu review espero te haya gustado el cap. Bss.

**Feri** me alegro que te gustase, y me alegro aun mas de tener lectora nueva. Mushisimas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz. Bss.

**Eetta** ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abandono para que me creas¿por qué creíste que no continuaría? Me entró la duda. Otra cosa, tienes que controlarte eres mi lectora fiel, no puedes morir, algún día te dedicare un fic, tienes que esperar que lo escriba, y que escriba algo bueno no querrás que te dedique una animalada. En ultima instancia te dedicare un capitulo u.u, si es que llegara a no inspirarme nunca mas en otro fic. Gracias por tu review mamita. Bss. Cuidate.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Bss, ai lor yuo (amo) a todos los que me leen y ai lor yuo mas aun a los que me dejan review

Xaus

Los quiere

Diox


	10. Existiendo

**Capitulo X:**

Suspiró y termino de guardar sus cosas en un pequeño bolso que le había prestado su madre, James se había llevado el bolso en el cual tenían las cosas de ambos pero por suerte le había dejado sus cosas. Se sentó en la cama, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, pesaba en su conciencia la mirada que James le había dirigido antes de irse, estaba tan llena de tristeza y decepción. Lo había lastimado y estaba profundamente arrepentida, el no se lo merecía, la había apoyado cuando mas necesitaba a alguien.

.-¿estas lista?-pregunta Dave entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Lily

.-si, estoy lista-dice Lily limpiándose una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla y tomando su bolso-¿ya nos vamos?

.-si, el auto esta listo afuera, ve a despedirte de tus padres

* * *

Se revolvió en su cama molesto, tomo una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza para poder ignorar mejor el insistente pitido del timbre. No funcionó. Cuando comenzaron a azotar la puerta decidió levantarse. Solo había una persona que lo visitaría a esas horas y por la forma en que tocaba debía de estar furioso. Camino con pasos torpes hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de que su amigo la tirara abajo con sus golpes, enseguida entro un furibundo James.

.-¿por qué tratas de tirar mi puerta a las 2 de la madrugada?-pregunta Sirius mirando a su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro frene a su chimenea

.-son las 3:25-respondió James duramente como si le pareciera inaceptable que su amigo no supiera la hora

.-peor aún-dice Sirius estirándose

.-¿Remus?

.-no, soy Sirius

.-¿Remus donde esta?

.-¿qué te hace pensar que Remus podría estar a las 3 de la mañana en mi casa?

.-no estaba en su casa

.-genial, soy la segunda opción

.-¿Por qué Remus no esta en su casa?

.-debe estar en la casa de su novia

.-¿Remus tiene novia?

.-si, hace como un año

.-ah, cierto-dice James mas tranquilo y se sienta en el sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea

.-¿para que lo necesitas?-Sirius casi se arrepintió de preguntar ya que la expresión furibunda regreso de inmediato al rostro de James

.-volvió con su novio

.-¿quién? ¿Remus? ¿desde cuando tiene novio?

.-no él

.-¿la pelirroja?-pregunto Sirius incrédulo tomando asiento junto a su amigo

.-él la golpea y yo soy un salvaje, ¿¡puedes creerlo!? ¡me llamó salvaje!

.-¿qué hiciste?

.-golpeé al idiota de su ex-novio que ahora es nuevamente su novio

.-me alegro, mas visitas-dice Sirius al escuchar el timbre, va a abrir y esta vez encuentra a Remus detrás de su puerta

.-¿también vienes a contarme tus problemas? Tendrás que sacar hora-dice Sirius dejando pasar a su amigo

.-James me dijo que viniera-dice Remus entrando y tomando asiento junto a James

.-¿cuándo?-pregunta Sirius

.-hace como una hora-dice Remus-dime que paso

.-golpeé a Dave y Lily se enojó, me llamó salvaje

.-realmente te dolió, no es un insulto tan malo-dice Sirius

.-no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez ella sienta algo por él- dice Remus

.-¿cómo lo va a querer? ¡la golpeaba! Él es un salvaje-dice James

.-por algo lo aguantaba, debiste pensar en eso-dice Remus

.-cuando lo golpeé solo pensé en lo bien que se sentía-dice James

.-¿qué tanto lo golpeaste?-pregunta Sirius

.-por los tres-responde James

.-muy bien

.-Sirius no lo alientes, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente-dice Remus

.-¡él la golpeaba!-dice James

.-ya lo se-dice Remus

.-¡la engaño con su hermana!-dice James

.-¿cómo?-pregunta Remus

.-se acostaba con Petunia

.-espera, espera ¿tu Petunia?-pregunta Sirius

.-si, mi Petunia es su hermana-dice James

.-wow, no se parecen-dice Sirius

.-¿qué harás ahora?-pregunta Remus

.-nada, si ella quiere irse con ese imbecil que lo haga, no me interesa

* * *

.-Buenos días ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunta una marta, una señora de edad muy dulce que limpiaba la casa de James

.-se encuentra James-pregunta Lily nerviosa, le parecía extraña la formalidad de marta teniendo en cuneta que se habían conocido un poco después de que ella llegara a vivir con James.

.-el no se encuentra, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

.-vine a buscar mis cosas

.-oh, ¡Lily! Eres tu, disculpa, soy una vieja olvidadiza, pasa, pasa, Jimmy dijo que te llevaras tus cosas ¿qué paso? ¿por qué te marchas?

.-ya solucione mis problemas-dice Lily un poco incomoda

.-oh, bueno, me alegro, me disculparas pero tengo mucho que hacer aun

.-no se preocupe, tomare mis cosas lo mas rápido posible

.-tomate tu tiempo

.-disculpe

.-dime mi niña

.-¿dónde esta James?

.-oh, el salió con sus amigos, ya sabes Remus y Sirius

.-ah, bueno, iré a buscar las cosas

Marta espero que Lily entrara a la habitación que antes ocupaba y se dirigió a la biblioteca

.-te estas comportando como un crió-regaña a James en susurros

.-no quiero verla-dice James de la misma forma

.-se ve triste

.-no me interesa

.-si no te importara ella no estarías aquí escondido

.-no me sicoanalices, ese es mi trabajo, ahora vete o sospechara

.-estas loco querido

* * *

Lily termino de guardar sus cosas y cerro su maleta. Hubiera deseado ver James aunque no sabia bien lo que le diría en tal caso. suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación, cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta vio sonó el timbre.

Marta se acerco a abrirla y por ella entro un feliz Sirius seguido por Remus y Peter.

.-Hola marta ¿dónde esta James?-pregunta Sirius

.-¿no anda con ustedes?-pregunta Marta con naturalidad pero fulminando a Sirius con la mirada

.-pues no-dice Remus-buenos días Evans-dice Remus reparando en la presencia de la pelirroja

.-hola-dice Sirius con una mirada que Lily no pudo descifrar

.-debe volver pronto, esperenlo en la biblioteca-dice marta

.-¿por qué en la biblioteca, la sal de estar es mas comoda-se queja Peter

.-tengo que asear la sala de estar, a la biblioteca

.-vamos marta, luego limpias, estamos acostumbrados al desorden-dice Sirius

.-a la biblioteca o se va-dice marta

.-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, que humor-dice Sirius y se va con Remus y Peter a la biblioteca

.-marta, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

.-claro mi niña lo que sea

.-dile a James que lo siento muchísimo y dele esto por favor-dice Lily entregándole un papel-es el numero de mi celular y mi dirección, también esta mi teléfono fijo pero preferiría que no me llamara allí

.-yo se lo haré llegar, no te preocupes

.-gracias, adios

* * *

.-¡James! Hola, nos dijeron que no estabas-dice Peter

.-¿te estas escondiendo? ¿sabes lo infantil que es eso?-lo regaña Remus

.-ahora entiendo, me parecía raro que marta nos tratara tan mal-dice Sirius

.-¿qué quieren?-dice James

.-te veníamos a subir el animo pero empiezo a creer que es una misión imposible-dice Sirius

.-eres un amargado-dice Remus

.-y te lo dice el amargado del grupo-agrega Sirius ganándose una colleja cortesía de Remus

.-se fue, puedes salir de tu escondite-dice Marta entrando a la habitación

.-¿dijo algo?-pregunta James

.-pensé que no te importaba-dice marta burlesca

.-dime que dijo-demanda James

.-dijo que lo sentía y te dejo sus datos por si querías localizarla-dice Marta entregándole un papel con los datos de Lily a James

.-no me interesa-dice James arrugándolo y lanzándolo por sobre su hombro

.-no ensucies-dice Marta golpeando en la cabeza a James

.-lo siento, lo siento-dice James recogiendo el papel y botándolo en el papelero

* * *

.-¿dónde andabas?-pregunta Dave cuando Lily entro al departamento

.-fui a buscar mis cosas-dice Lily

.-fuiste a la casa de ese sujeto

.-allí estaban mis cosas-dice Lily tratando de que Dave no se alterase

.-debiste esperarme, te hubiera acompañado

.-no creo que el te quisiera en su departamento, y tu aun no te has recuperado del todo

.-me importa una mierda si el me quiere o no en su departamento, no volveras a acercarte a su casa sola

.-¿y para que volvería?-dice Lily un tanto exasperada

.-mira-dice Dave tomando a Lily de la garganta- prometí que no te golpearía mas pero no me hagas enojar, ¿crees que soy estúpido? ¿piensas que no se que tuviste un aventura con ese siquiatrucho? No me importa, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el ¿entendiste?

.-me afixias-dice Lily tratando se librarse del agarre

.-¿me entendiste?-dice Dave apretando mas su garganta

.-si-dice Lily a penas

.-bien-dice Dave soltándola, Lily inmediatamente comenzó a toser y se llevo las manos a la garganta-te amo-dice Dave besándola en la frente

* * *

James luego de que se fueran sus amigos se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca y vio con horror que el papelero estaba vació.

.-Marta-llamo entrando a la cocina donde la viejecita preparaba la cena, esta inmediatamente le extendió un papel

.-tengo mas por si lo botas otra vez-dice la aludida

.-gracias-dice James tomando el papel

.-es una buena chica, un poco confundida tal vez

.-lo se-dice james dejándose caer en una banca frente al mesón de la cocina- ¿qué debo hacer?

.-¿qué es lo que quieres?

.-que vuelva

.-pues llámala

.-ella no me quiere, lo quiere a él

.-eso tu no lo sabes, ella te quiere, se le nota

.-pero lo quiere mas a él, ya lo demostró

.-tal vez esta arrepentida, por algo te dejo el numero

.-no lo se, vi a petunia el fin de semana

.-¿no estabas en la casa de los padres de Lily?

.-es su hermana

.-¿su hermana? Wow, no se parecen

.-con ella son puros problemas, uno tras otro, aun que ella aceptara estar conmigo ¿crees que Petunia lo permitiría?

.-ay mi niño, tienes tan mala suerte en el amor

.-lose, estoy maldito

* * *

James se encontraba en su oficina jugueteando con el papel donde estaban los datos de Lily, podría llamarla en ese momento, aun faltaba para que llegara su próximo paciente, descolgó el teléfono dudidativo y marco el numero de la casa. Le teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que respondió la melodiosa voz de Lily.

_.-¿alo?...¿alo? ¿quién habla?-dice Lily_

James se quedo de piedra cuando escucho la voz de Lily y no pudo articular palabra.

.-hola-dijo al fin

_.-¿james?_

.-soy yo

_.-¡Hola! Lo siento muchísimo, no quise que las cosas sucedieran así, jamás debí llamarte así, soy una estúpida, por favor perdóname_

.-no te preocupes, esta bien, yo actué mal

_.-no es cierto, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dice Lily con la voz quebrada_

.-¿esta bien?-pregunta James preocupado

_.-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿para que me llamabas? Te dije que no lo hicieras a este numero_

.-no es cierto

_.-le dije a marta_

.-¿es por él?

_.-si_

.-¿cómo te ha tratado?

_.-no me ha hecho nada_

-me alegro ¿puedo verte?

_.-no me parece buena idea_

.-¿por qué?

_.-no quiere que te vea_

.-¿tu quieres verme?

_.-si, me gustaría mucho_

.-dime una hora que no esta y te iré a ver

.-Lily

_.- a las 3 mas o menos se va y no vuelve hasta las 9_

.-¿puedo ir hoy?

_.-hoy no, no esta trabajando, en el hospital de dieron reposo, ahora salió pero volverá dentro de poco, el miércoles vuelve al trabajo, ven el jueves_

.-esta bien, allí estaré

_.-te estaré esperando_

.-tengo que colgar, tengo un paciente ahora-dice James al escuchar a claudia por el intercomunicador avisándole que su paciente había llegado

_.-esta bien, adiós... te quiero_

.-yo más-dice James

James colgó el teléfono y se le quedo mirando un rato, solo eran 2 días para volver a ver a Lily, levanto la vista del teléfono e hizo pasar a su siguiente paciente.

* * *

Lily se quedo escuchando el pitido del teléfono como si este le diera algún consuelo. Sentía un gran alivio al saber que el no estaba enojado con ella, y no solo eso ¡la quería ver! ¡dijo que la quería! A pesar de todo, la quería, estaba tan feliz. Ella ni siquiera esperaba que la llamará, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Anhelaba que llegara el jueves, sabia que Dave la mataría si se enteraba, pero no importaba, vería de nuevo a James, eso valía algunos golpes.

* * *

Hola! La ultima parte del capitulo no me gusto, es como cuatica S. Pues bueno, a nadie le gusto mi broma u.u, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Lamento la demora, se que tarde mucho pero esto tiene una explicación sencilla, entre a clases y mi carrera hace que tenga que leer mucho, entonces no había tenido tiempo para escribir, pero como fue semana santa me levante el sábado temprano, magno sacrificio, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer, dedique toda mi tarde a descansar y el domingo me dije "ya hice todo lo de la U y no tengo Internet ¿qué haré hoy?" e inmediatamente pensé "escribiré" y fue así como entonces tome mi notbuk (XD) y comencé a escribir. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de publicar pronto el próximo capitulo, tengo escrita una parte que es esencialmente un encuentro, por así decirlo, entre James y Dave.

Creo no tener nada mas que decir, cualquier duda, consulta, inquietud me la hacen saber y yo con gusto les responderé, si es muy importante, antes de publicar el siguiente cap como, ya sea mandándolo por esos mensajitos que se mandan por fanficition, o un correo.

Bueno, eso sería, agradezco los review recibidos por el capitulo anterior, m hiceron feliz y la verdad me reí mucho al leerlos, las reacciones a mi bromita le parecieron muy graciosas a una parte de mi (la misma que hizo la broma) y debo reconocer que me complacieron las reacciones, era justo lo que quería pero pensaba que no lo obtendría.

Bueno, seria, bss. Cuídense todos, gracias por leerme y eso.

No revise la ortografía de este cap porque tengo un trabajo de teoría del desarrollo que hacer, asi que al que le moleste, con todo mi amor le dijo, "xupalo". (que poco fina yo UU)

**Ely:** me imagine que una que otra persona me querría matar, como ya dije no me interesa morir aún, me faltan muchas cosas por vivir. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu review. Bss.

**Monse evans:** "Para que sepas no me agrado la broma ¬¬" con eso me mataste, me carcajee de lo lindo, me sentí malvada, fue genial. Creo que no fue buena decirte métodos de matar a alguien en esa oportunidad. Lo de la pastilla es una idea en parte a "Dr. House" por que allí salió una loca que se intento matar así, en parte a mi amigo químico farmacéutico que me dijo que efectivamente se podía hacer y que no era muy difícil y a mi, ya que me parecía mucho mejor idea usarla para un asesinato. Bueno respecto al narcisismo de tu hermana, pues si te quieres ir mas a lo ya criminal, pues bien contrata a alguien que la liquide, hay ex-presidiarios que no tienen en que trabajar, te diría que te saldría mas barato si los dejas violarla pero eso ya hace que el grillo en mi cabeza que me dice lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal (también llamado conciencia) comience a molestarme. Como siempre es un placer recibir tu review, muchas gracias y arroz.

**Nixi Evans:** no sabes donde vivo, no puedes matarme P, fue un impulso, necesitaba escribir fin, pero no te preocupes, le queda pa' rato. A mi también me dio penita James. Bueno, gracias por tu review. Bss.

**Nix-SpookyDoll:** oh, otro wi, me encantan los wi, los wi rulean. Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención. Mentira, lo fue, pero bueno, lo siento, ya me han atacado bastante, entendí que eso no se hace. Gracias por tu review, y eso, besitos.

**Pali Evans:** ¿como es eso del beta? En esencia entiendo lo que es, pero, onda, ehmm... soy tan elocuente XD. Yap ahora si, me corrigen la ortografía, oki, ¿pero me va a cambiar lo que escribo de alguna manera? No me gustaría que lo hicieran, aunque me vendría bien, tu me dices, es que no entiendo bien bien lo de los beta. Mi fic es freak, lo se, lo amo por eso. Es una tragicomedia. Bueno, me alegro que decidieras leer y que te gustase el capitulo, vere como entregarle tus cariños a Dave, y esop, gracias por tu review, bss.

**Tati Jane Potter**: Espero que te haya gustado el cap, algo de cordura recuperó, pero aun así queda mucho por ver, es complicada la situación. Si se que me vas a matar si termino el fic, no lo terminare jamás, mi intención era asustar, cosa de que llegaras al final del capitulo leyeras "¡FIN!" y dijeras "¿¡WTF!?". Fue genial, por lo menos para mi, fue algo malvado pero me dio sus momentos de risas cuando me llegaron los primeros review, ahora cuando los releí también me reí, bueno, bss. Que estés bien, gracias por tu review.

**MiiaPotter:** cuando quieras te doy un mini texto. Se separaron por que tenia que darle emoción al fic, además estoy tratando de seguir una pauta por así decirlo para que el fic no se desvié, y eso lo tenía planeado. Gracias por tu review. Bbs.

**Eetta:** eetta, eetta, eetta. No leíste lo que escribí al final del capitulo, lo dije 2 veces, era una broma, te hubieras ahorrado el mal rato. Efectivamente era una broma de mal gusto. Ya te había mandado un mensaje yo, bueno aún así quiero decirte algunas cosas. Aclarado ya lo de la broma entremos a hablar de tu segundo review. No me molestan los hinchas, me halagan, siempre y cuando no entren a sicópatearme, allí me asustan. Necesito que leas todo lo que escribiré a continuación antes de que te formes una idea al respecto, recuerda siempre la mente abierta. Harry Potter, mirándolo de un punta de vista literario, es bastante pobre, es uno de esos libros que, como dice mi profesora de literatura, no sirven a la literatura, se sirven de ella. La saga Harry Potter, es un libro, en su mayoría, comercial, no es malo, pero es una literatura infantil, de echo, según los canones literarios, ni siquiera es literatura. No cualquier cosa que se escribe es un texto literario. Yo comencé a leer Harry Potter a los 11 años y en esa época de mi vida me encantó, como dije en mi profile, termine de leerlo solo por que mi alma curiosa necesitaba saber como terminaba. Pro que digo que JK es una mierda, bueno debo decir que me pase por tu profile y veo que es tu autor favorita así que te debe haber dolido esto en algún grado, tal vez decir que es una mierda no es apropiado, los libros de JK a partir del 5º, debes admitirlo, se deterioran, no es lo mismo, hizo lo que un escritor no debe hacer, se dejo ir por lo comercial, en mi opinión, no queriendo decir que lo hice por dinero, JK termino los libros más que por gusto y vocación, por una responsabilidad moral con sus lectores. Yo creo que JK como escritora es deficiente, ahora, tiene una inmensa imaginación y el mundo que creo es maravilloso, eso se lo rescató, es una mujer que se esforzó, escribió sus libros, los publicó y triunfó, es reconocida mundialmente por su creación y eso debe ser maravilloso. Reitero, tiene una gran imaginación, creo un mundo maravilloso, me fascina, Harry es medio mamón bajo mi punto de vista, pero esta bien, bkn. Bueno, creo que me explique, cualquier cosa me dices, si quieres te doy mi msn y hablamos más sobre el tema. Debo decir que me siento profundamente halagada, por que cuando leí tu profile vi que estoy como una de tus autoras favoritas, agradezco enormemente ese privilegio y espero no perderlo por este asuntillo de JK. Así como algo nada que ver, note que te gusta Evanescence, a mi en mi curso me decían Amy Lee, y una vez que íbamos al teatro en un bus con tele y en la tele mostraban videos musicales, me dijeron "¡Xe Valentina!, mira ¡estas en la tele!" y yo mire y era un video de Evanescence. Físicamente todos me decían que me parezco, además que amo el negro y a la vista de la gente puedo resultar oscura y silenciosa, soy oscura pero no silenciosa, soy muy feliz, hiperactiva y llego a veces a ser eufórica, eso... era un además. Te daría el nombre de algunos autores para que ampliaras tu horizonte literario pero yo no me aprendo el nombre de los autores, solo el de los libros, "el cuarto oscuro" es un libro muy bueno, uno de mis favoritos y bueno esop. Creo que me explaye demasiado. Bss. Aios.

Bueno, eso sería

Xaus.

Los amo mis queridos lectores


	11. suicidio

**Capitulo XI:**

James estaba ansioso, su ultimo paciente del día y podría ir a ver a Lily. Terminaba a las 1, tenia 2 horas para vagar antes de ir a verla, iría a comer algo, si es que podía, estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en comer realmente, estaba seguro que serían las 2 horas mas tortuosas de su vida. Sonrió, se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Se volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

.-¿qué haces tu aquí? –pregunta James al ver a Dave entrar a su oficina

.-Que sorpresa... soy del departamento, vengo a mi revisión anual-dice Dave sentándose en el diván.

.-por eso tu cara se me era familiar-dice James- no te atenderé

.-¿por qué? ¿no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? Te puedo contar unas cosas sobre lils

.-Eres un psicópata y si te psicoanalizara perderías tu trabajo y yo el mío por que supongo me acusarías por falta de ética profesional

.-asumes bien, debo admitir que me llama la atención que te preocupes por la ética, esta no te importo mucho cuando te tiraste a mi novia

.-yo no me "tire" a Lily

.-espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con lils por que ya no la volverás a ver

.-eso no lo decides tu, pero descuida, disfrute mucho la compañía de Lily

.-te lo preguntare directamente ¿te acostaste con ella? ¿osaste ponerle un dedo encima a MI Lily?

.-¿por qué? ¿temes que sepa lo que es un hombre de verdad y te deje?

.-escúchame imbecil-dice Dave tomando de las solapas a James

.-no escúchame tu-dice James soltándose del agarre de Dave y mirándolo de forma amenazante- como sepa que le pusiste un dedo en cima lamentaras haber nacido. Un solo rasguño en su piel y te acordaras de mi cada día de tu patética vida

.-Soy policía ¿crees que te conviene pelear conmigo? ¿crees que es inteligente amenazar a un policía? No te denuncie por los golpes que me diste la otra vez solo por Lily, pero vuelve a golpearme y me encargare de que caigas preso

.-¿crees que no tengo para un abogado?

.-te haré la vida imposible si te acercas de nuevo a Lils, cada vez que te estaciones aunque sea en el estacionamiento de tu casa tendrás una multa

.-tengo con que pagarlo

.-y es solo por eso que le interesas a Lils

.- ¿perdón?

.-cualquier interés que pueda demostrar Lils por ti es meramente económico

.-te confundes de hermana

.-esas 2 están cortadas con la misma tijera

.-no sabes de que hablas

.-conozco a Lily hace mucho mas que tu

.-¿pero la conoces realmente? ¿sabes cual es su color favorito? ¿qué soñaba con ser cuando niña? ¿cómo le gustan los huevos, el café? ¿a que hora le gusta tomar desayunos? ¿qué es lo que quiere de la vida? Tu no sabes nada de ella, lo único que has hecho es maltratarla

.-no me vengas con cursilerías, Lily es mía-dice Dave dirigiéndose a la puerta

.- ya lo veremos-dice James desafiante. Dave se voltea a mirarlo con odio y sale de la habitación.

* * *

.-hola

.-hola

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, los nervios la estaban matando, sentía una opresión en el estomago y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

.-te he extrañado-dice finalmente James

.-lo siento-dice Lily bajando la mirada- entra, no es bueno que estés mucho tiempo en la puerta-agrega Lily después de un rato haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a James.

.-¿por qué?-pregunta James encarando un ceja visiblemente molesto

.-por favor

James bufó y entro al departamento-no puedes continuar así

.-no..

.-¿no que?

.-no es tan malo

.-por dios Lily tu no mereces esto

.-tal vez si, probablemente hice algo en mi vida pasada, además no es como si no fuera mi culpa, además tu no me conoces, si lo merezco

.-es tu culpa porque no te alejas de él

.-lo amo

.-¿realmente?

.-creo...-dice agachando la mirada

.-Lily-dice james tomando su cara delicadamente para que lo mirara- que te paso en cuello

.-nada...-dice Lily cubriéndose la zona morada con la mano

.-te golpeó ¿cierto?

.-no

.-Lily-James la atrajo a sus brazos, apresándola entre ellos-no te comprendo, es que acaso te gusta que te golpee

.-no digas estupideces-dice Lily apartándose de el

.-entonces explícame, por que no puedo entender que sigas al lado de ese tarado

.-es lo único que tengo

.-no es cierto, mírame Lily-dice james tomando su cara entre sus manos- me tienes a mi

.-Dave me quiere

.-yo te amo

.-James, eres el esposo de mi hermana

.-ya no estamos juntos

.-¡pero están casados!

.-yo se que sería un tanto complicado y habrían unos cuantos problemas con tu hermana pero te aseguro que jamás te trataría como ese imbecil, tu eres tan preciosa, no me atrevía a hacerte daño

.-James, yo no puedo

.-¡¿Por que?! Dime una cosa, ¿tu sientes algo por mi?

.-esto es nuevo para mi, tu me haces sentir segura, me gusta estar contigo, pero Dave...

.-Dave es un idiota que no te merece

.-¡lo se! ¡James! ¡No me confundas!

.-Lily-dice James suavemente acercándose a ella-di que no me quieres cerca y te dejare en paz

.-no quiero estar lejos de ti

James sonrió y se acerco para besarla, rozó sus labios disfrutando del momento cuando sintieron unas llaves en el picaporte de la puerta

.-demonios es Dave, te matará si te ve y luego me matará a mi, sal por la ventana

.-estamos en un décimo piso

.-oh dios, oh dios

.-relájate, saldré por la ventana

* * *

.-hey! Amigo te vi en las noticias, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenias problemas? Te hubiéramos ayudado, no había por que precipitarse, que extraño, huele a pintura

.-Sirius tiene razón, no tenias por que intentar suicidarte

.-Sirius, Remus, no intente matarte-dice James

.-no entiendo por que te fuiste a otro edificio, este es mas alto, ¿o solo querías llamar la atención?-dice Remus

.-¿ahora te a disparar?-pregunta Sirius al ver tres pistolas sobre la mesita de centro

.-no quiero suicidarme, fui a al departamento de Lily y llego su novio, salí por la ventana para que no tuviera problemas, una señora me vio y llamo a los bomberos, lo bueno es que el imbecil ese no se entero, porque no era él quien venia entrando al departamento sino la madre de Lily

.-oh, una tarde agitada-dice Sirius

.-¿qué hacías exactamente en casa de Lily?-pregunta Remus

.-necesitaba verla, hablamos un poco pero no sacamos nada en claro por que ocurrió todo esto de mi supuesto intento de suicidio

.-¿y petunia?-pregunta Remus

.-¿qué hay con ella?-pregunta Sirius

.-eso lo solucionaremos de inmediato-dice James entregándole una pistola a cada uno de sus amigos

.-debes estar bromeando-dice Remus palideciendo

.-vamos, en el auto les explico

.-amigo no se si sea buena idea-dice Remus

.-no seas cobarde moony, no pasara nada-dice James pasándole una carpeta con unos papeles para luego bajarse del auto

.-si moony, relájate, actúas como si nunca hubiésemos echo algo así-dice Sirius bajándose del auto

.-no creo haber amenazado a alguien con una pistola antes-dice Remus, pero al notar que sus amigos e iban camino a la puerta suspiró resignad y los siguió

James camino a la puerta de la casa de Petunia seguido de sus amigos, tocó la puerta y de inmediato un sirviente le abrió.

James en cuanto abrieron la puerta se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Petunia y Vernon tomando el té de la tarde. James se acerco por detrás y encañono a Vernon, Sirius por su parte apunto con la pistola a Petunia mientras que Remus retenía al mayordomo

.-¿qué demonios haces?-

.-harás lo que yo te diga o matare a tu amiguito-dice James

.-¿qué?-pregunto Petunia incrédula

.-lo que oíste loca-dice James

.-ustedes entran a mi casa armados ¿y yo soy la loca?

.-no estas en posición de alegar-dice Sirius

.-moony-dice James, Remus de inmediato se acerca y le entrega la carpeta con lo documentos a Petunia

.-firma aquí, aquí, aquí, y tus iniciales aquí, pon tu nombre aquí también-dice Remus indicándole a Petunia-toma, esta copia es para ti y esta nos la llevamos

.-bueno eso seria, un gusto verte-dice James dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguido de Remus

.-¡Ustedes están locos!-grita Vernon una vez que se vio libre de la pistola en la sien

.-¿por amenazarte con pistolas de juguetes?, debes estar bromeando-dice Sirius y le dispara un chorro de agua en la cara

* * *

.-no se si estos papeles sena legales-dice Remus una vez de vuelta en la casa de James

.-¿por qué? Los firmo en presencia de nuestro abogado-dice indicando a Sirius

.-Vernon casi se orina-dice Remus

.-Si, fue genial-dice Sirius- hagámoslo otra vez

.-¿para cuando esta el divorcio?-pregunta James

.-Como eres mi amigo y tenemos los papeles firmado... dame un mes, haré lo que pueda, tu sabes que los divorcios tardan

.-he estado una eternidad intentando divorciarme-dice James

.-debemos ir a celebrar-sentencia Sirius

.-un momento, ¿están absolutamente seguro que lo que hicieron es legal? ¿no nos puedes demandar ni nada?

.-hicimos, Remus-dice James

.-relájate, no pasa nada, te lo digo yo-dice Sirius

.-esta bien ¿adonde iremos?-pregunta Remus

* * *

.-Lilita, amor ¿dónde estas?-pregunta Dave cuando entra en el departamento

.-en la cocina!-grita Lily desde la cocina

.-Hola! ¿qué tal tu día?-pregunta Dave recargándose en el marco de la puerta

.-pues, no he hecho nada, como no tengo trabajo he estado todo el día en casa, mamá vino a verme, seguramente tu día fue mas interesante, cuéntame que has hecho

.-pues fue un día bastante tranquilo, ¿viste las noticias?

.-¿l..las noticias?

.-si, un loco intento suicidarse

.-¿en serio?

.- se trato de tirar por la ventana, por nuestra ventana, ¿me puedes explicar que hacia Potter en nuestra ventana?

.-ah...yo... no... no lo se

.-¿no lo sabes? ¿estas jugando conmigo?-dice tomando del pelo a Lily

.-suéltame

.-¿qué hacia este infeliz aquí? ¿te acostaste con el maldita perra?-dice golpeándola contra la muralla

.-no

.-ahora te enseñare a serme fiel maldita maraca

* * *

.-¿alo?-contesta James saliendo del local para poder oír

¿alo? James

.-¿Lily?

_James, ¿puedes venir?_

.-¿dónde estas?

_En mi casa_

.-Voy en seguida

James subió al piso de Lily y cuando llego a la puerta pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujo suavemente y entro, el departamento estaba vació, en el living en un sofá estaba acurrucada Lily. James se acerco a ella, Lily levanto la vista y al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y siguió llorando

.-dios, Lily ¿qué te paso?-pregunta acariciando el rostro magullado de Lily

.-creo que lo mate

.-¿qué? ¿a quien?

.-Lily indico un rincón en el cual se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Dave

.-oh diablos- James se acerco al cuerpo y le tomo el pulso- solo esta inconsciente, ven vamos antes de que despierte... ¿qué pasa?-pregunto al ver que Lily no se movía del lugar

.-cuando despierte se enojara si no estoy

.-creo que será peor si te quedas

.-pero...

.-Lily, no te comprendo

.-tengo miedo

.-ven conmigo, yo te protegeré, confía en mi

.-confió en ti-dice Lily tomando la mano que James la ofrecía

* * *

Hola!!

Así como que me demore, lei un review q decía que no publicaba desde amrzo y fue wow, mi no puede creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, estamos en junio eso es muy wow.

Lamento la demora , no lo hice adrede, como dije, el tiempo vuela, especialmente si estas en la U.

Había tartado de publicar antes, cuando nos fuimos a paro, he estado 1 mes sin clases y dije "genial tendré tiempo para escribir" pero mi musa tb estaba en paro y otro dia pensando volvio y escribi hoy porque tengo la mala costumbre de postergar las cosas y bueno eso seria.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de publicar lo antes posible,

Bueno nos belmont

Bss

Gracias por los review

Y dejenme review XD

Hela Morrigan: Hola!, resusite,un gusto tu review como siempre, en este tiempo que estube ausente decidi que no quiero un beta XD, capricho del momento realmente, bueno después vere si si o si no, me alegra que te gustase el capi, esop, amos los review largos.

monse evans: ¿tu hermana sigue vive?, me alegro tu review aunq un poco caro. Me interrumpieron paa almorzar y cortaron completamente la inspiración XD. Graciela por tu review mameta. Nus vemos

Ely: gracias por el review, ¿realmente los encuentras cortos?, yo encontraba que era un buen largo porq después, opor lo menos a mi me da flojerita leer cuando loscap son muy largos, aunq teniendo enconsideracion la demora tal vez debería hacerlos mas largos S, bueno, ahí se vera, aios, grax nuevamente por el review

Nix-SpookyDoll: me algreo que te gustase y te allas reido, gracias por el review, bss

MiiaPotter: a mi tb me gusto lo del telefono, bueno gracias, por el review, aios

Nixi Evans: primero que todo, primero q nada hay nada XD. Es mi alma de profe de castellano, aunq en realidad mi meta es ser profe de latin, da igual. Bueno ¿caxai por ahí donde esta la santo demonio? Esa queda como a 4 lukas en taxi de mi casa y la barrio 89 la veo desde mi casa XD, no te dare indicaciones mas precisas, ni tan caga pa decir mi dirección en internet. Me encantan los review largos como los tuyos, me gusta todo grande XD, gracias por ewl review niña, esop

Eetta: no te hagas problema, un gusto tu review como siempre, gracias por el review, aios

sanny-potter:hola graci por el review, no habia publicado por q no habia tenido tiempo, nisiquiera me habia dado cuanta del tiempo q habia pasado, me agrada que te haya gustado la historia, gracias nuevamente por el review y por lo que dijiste en el, gracias y aios

annyblackpotter: gracias por el review, me encantan los review, esop, tratare de terminarlo luego, eso, xaus


	12. de compras

**Capitulo XII:**

Lily hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el algodón empapado de alcohol toco la herida de su labio.

.-debo desinfectarla-dice James- tengo curiosidad sobre la inconsciencia de tu noviecito aunque si me preguntas siempre he creído que ese tipo es un inconsciente

Ambos se encontraban en la pieza de James después de haber abandonado el departamento de Lily.

.-no quiero hablar de eso-dice Lily

.-esta bien, paciencia me sobra, tarde o temprano lo sabré

.- ¿es solo curiosidad lo que mueve tus actos?

.-mmm... no-dice James botando el algodón y guardando el resto de las cosas en el botiquín- estas lista

.-lo empuje, tropezó y se golpeo en la cabeza

.-esperaba algo mas emocionante

.-lamento desilusionarte

.-descuida

.- ¿que haré con mi ropa?

.-a mi no me molesta que andes sin ropa-Lily se sonrojo inmediatamente tras este comentario-lo siento, lo siento, estoy un poco ebrio estaba con mis amigos cuando me llamaste y acabo de recordar que no les dije que me iría así que si no te importa iré a llamarlos, permiso-dice James y sale de la habitación

* * *

.- ¡James Potter! ¡Ven acá inmediatamente!- dice Petunia entrando al departamento de James

.- ¿qué sucede?-pregunta James entrando al recibidor seguido de Lily

.-lo siento señor, no pude detenerla-dice marta

.-oh, descuida, se que esta mujer es imposible-dice James

.- ¿qué hace ella acá?-dice Petunia apuntando a Lily

.- ¿A que viniste Peti?-dice James

.- ¿Por qué mi tarjeta de crédito no tiene saldo?-dice Petunia

.-ahhh, eso, pues veras ¿recuerdas esos papeles que firmaste ayer?-Petunia apretó la mandíbula y lo miró con odio-tomare eso como un si, pues junto al divorcio había un documento en el cual tu aprobabas el traslado del saldo de la cuenta compartida a una a mi nombre, ¿no leíste los papeles que te dejé?

.-no puedes hacerme esto

.-pues, ya lo hice

.-el departamento es mío

.-si, te lo dejé, para que veas lo lindo que soy

.-te quiero fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!

.-descuida la mudanza llega dentro de un rato ¿algo mas? Voy saliendo

.- ¿adonde vas?

.-a gastar tu dinero, marta, te encargo que supervises la mudanza nos vemos-dice James sonriendo y sale del departamento con Lily

.- ¡James vuelve aquí! ¡Te odio!

* * *

.- ¿qué hiciste para que para que Petunia te diera el divorcio y todo su dinero?-preguntó Lily una vez en el auto

.-no es todo su dinero, comparado con el que me ha quitado estamos a mano-dice James

.- ¿cómo conseguiste el divorcio? Petunia no haría algo así

.-la amenacé-dice sacando la pistola de la guantera

.- ¡¿Que?!

.-le dije que si no firmaba los papeles mojaría a su novio

.- ¿a que te refieres con mojar?

.-mojar, así-dice tirándole agua con las pistola

.-oh, casi me matas de un susto, creí que eras un loco psicópata o lago así

.-nah, si la amenazara con una pistola de verdad no serian validos los papeles

.- ¿los papeles no se debe firmar frente a un abogado?

.-Sirius es mi abogado, el me dio los papeles y pues no, solo los debe firmar

.- ¿en serio?

.-sep, ¿no es bella la vida?

.-supongo, ¿adonde vamos?

.-pues en el hospital dan de alta a medio día así que iremos a buscar tus cosas y luego iremos de compras

.- ¿que compraremos?

.-ropa abrigadora e iremos a buscar unos pasajes

.- ¿pasajes?

.-iremos de viaje

.- ¿de viaje?

.- ¿cuestionaras todo lo que diga?

.- ¿y adonde iremos?

.-pues nos iremos a un rincón del mundo a esquiar, hay termas también, es un lugar bien cool, auspicia tu hermana

.-no se esquiar

.-hay miles de cosas que podemos hacer en un hotel en una montaña al otro lado del mundo

.- ¿iremos a la montaña?

.- bueno es una cordillera, y eso es una cadena de montañas así que…si, iremos a la montaña

.-cuando era pequeña mi padre me llevaba a esquiar

.-me dijiste que no sabias esquiar, ¡me mientes!

.- ¡no! Ósea, no me gusta esquiar, me gustaba ir a esquiar con mi padre porque iba con mi padre

.-entonces me estas diciendo que prefieres ir con tu padre que conmigo

.- ¡no! Yo no he dicho eso… te estas burlando de mi-dice Lily al ver que James sonreía

.- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

.- ¡eres horrible!

.-bueno, en comparación contigo…-Lily se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de James

.-te sigues burlando de mi-dice Lily sintiéndose estúpida por creer que el le hablaba en serio

.-no, tu eres hermosa, como el sol… aunque el sol es un tanto fastidioso, especialmente al mediodía…hermosa como la luna, no lo se- Lily se sonrojo nuevamente

.-la luna sale solo de noche, y es cambiante

.-tu también eres cambiante y hablas sola

.-yo no hablo sola, hablo conmigo

.- ¿con migo?

.-no, conmigo

.-eso dije, con migo

.-te estas burlando de mi de nuevo

.-no es cierto

.-eres odioso

.-tu eres oh! diosa-Lily se sonrojo nuevamente

James sonrió contento al tener a Lily a su lado.

* * *

.-podríamos comprar un abrigo de visón-dice James cuando caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano, sonrió, le gustaba estar así con Lily, como si fueran una pareja mas

.- ¿para que quieres un abrigo de visón?-pregunta Lily, aun mantenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas por estar con James.

.-pues para ir a la nieve

.-te verías extraño y te tirarían pintura

.-no lo quiero para mi-dice James con un tono que daba a entender que era lo mas obvio de la vida

.-oh ¿y para que?

.-para ti

.- ¡¿quieres que me tiren pintura?!

.-no, quiero… si yo fuera mujer me gustaría tener un abrigo de visón, son sexys

.-pero matan muchos visonsitos para hacer un abrigo

.-bueno, pues tienes razón, aunque debes admitir que son sexys

.-si, son sexys-dice Lily sonriendo- pero no quiero uno

.-bueno, necesitas algo abrigador

.-vamos a una tienda deportiva y compramos un traje para esquiar

.- ¿para que quieres un traje para esquiar si no te gusta esquiar?

.- ¿te molesta que no me guste esquiar?

.-no, es solo que yo te quería llevar a esquiar y no te gusta esquiar-dice James infantilmente

.-esquiare si me lo pides

.-jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras

.-yo esquiare contigo si prometes recogerme cuando me caiga

.-siempre te recogeré cuando caigas

.- ¿siempre?

.-siempre, toda la vida

.-eres adorables

.- ¿ya no soy odioso?-pregunta James sonriendo y abrazando a Lily por atrás para continuar caminado.

.-eres menos odioso

.- ¿pero sigo siéndolo?

.-si, sigues siendo odiosito

.-odiosito suena bien

.-suena a osito

.-no me digas osito, por favor

.- ¿no? Pero es muy lindo

.-no, no es lindo, osita es lindo, osito es… iak

.- ¿iak?

.-sep, iak

.- entonces tú me puedes decir osita pero yo no osito

.-exacto

.-no es justo

.-la vida no es justa, pero descuida, no te diré osita, eres mas como mi loquita

.-no me hace gracia

.-oh, ven, esta tienda me gusta

James la arrastro a una tienda deportiva donde le compro todos los implementos para esquiar aunque ella le dijo que ya tenía esquís, aun que en realidad no veía sus esquís desde los 13 años, edad en la que su padre se resigno a tener una hija esquiadora. La verdad es que quería irse luego de la tienda pues no podía soportar a la insoportable vendedora quien no paraba de coquetear con James y a este parecía no importarle, es más, ¡le sonreía demasiado! Y cuando por fin se iba, la peuca le dio su teléfono, ¿podía ser mas lanzada a la vida? Salió de la tienda los más calmada posible, James había pagado para que le fueran a dejar sus bolsas a la casa así que andaban sin peso. Caminaron en silencio y en el primer basurero James boto el numero de teléfono de la yegua esa.

.-no la podrás llamar

.-no la pienso llamar

.-se desilusionara mucho

.- ¿estas, por esas cosas de la vida, celosa?-dice James sonriendo

Lily se sonrojo y James amplio mas su sonrisa

.-me hicieron un 15% de descuento

.- ¿estas seguro que eres hombre?

.-claro que si-dice James aun sonriente- ¿a que viene la pregunta?

.-te gusta demasiado comprar

.-oh, eso es sexista, ¿compremos un vestido?

.- ¿quieres un vestido?

.-uno para ti

.-eres un comprador compulsivo

.- ¿yo?

.-primero el auto y ahora esto, estas completamente desatado

.- ¿me estas regañando?

.-mmm… si

.- ¿te había dicho que te adoro?

.-no

.-pues no te lo diré

Lily sonrió

.-no me interesa

.-entonces iremos a comprar un vestido

.- ¿para la nieve?

.-esta bien, aun que lo encuentro un poco difícil

* * *

.-James, si me llevas a una tienda mas moriré-dice Lily cuando llevaban 3 horas comprando

.-oh, vamos, no seas quejumbrosa

.-no eres tú el que tiene que entrar en los probadores

.-pero necesitas un reloj

.-da lo mismo la hora, si estaré contigo ¿para que quiero ver la hora?

.-me has convencido, ¿un helado?

.- ¡me encantaría! ¿Puede ser de 3 sabores?

.-de diez si quieres

.- ¿bañado en chocolate?

.-como quieras

.- ¿con crema y chispitas?

.- ¿te podrás comer todo es?

.-no lo creo, pero tú me ayudas

.-ehmm... no me gusta el helado con chispitas, pero si tú quieres…

.- ¿comerías chispitas por mi?

.-bajaría la luna para ti

.-aww, me gusta montones cuando me dices cosas dulces… no me gusta tanto que me compres cosas

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- ¿para que gastar tu dinero e mi?

.-me gusta consentirte

.-James…

.-dime

.- ¿a Petunia también la llevabas a comprar?

.-no, ella me llevaba a comprar, tu no eres igual a tu hermana-dice James acariciando su mejilla-bien, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!!!!

Que wergüenza, me demore mucho en publicar, pero es que he estado, tan tan tan pero tan ocupada, lo siento mucho realmente. La universidad me tiene muerta, de todas formas el próximo cap tengo la mitad escrito y el 15 salgo de vacaciones así ahí tendré tiempo para publicar, así q no temáis, el próximo y ultimo cap. estará publicado antes de q termine este mes, si es que no muero esta semana de pruebas, y que tengo pruebas el lunes, martes y jueves, toy lista solo para la del lunes y un poco para la del jueves, asi que ya se imaginaran mi desesperación. Ademaás no entiendo fanfiction ahora ., es horrible, nu se usarlo.

Bueno disculpen la tardanza, muchísimas gracias por los review y nuevamente perdonen la tardanza, escribiría mensajillos para todos, pero debería estas estudiando, solo que la culpa me ganó. Hoy entre estudiar morfo, grabar videos estúpidos, y casarme por facebook quede muerta y tengo que seguir estudiando T.T

Bueno

Eso

Besitos

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.


	13. Gracias por existir

Capito XIII:

Se encontraba echa un ovillo mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea del hotel. James estaba fuera esquiando con Peter, Remus y Sirius. Sonrió, ya llevaban una semana allí, fue una gran sorpresa para ella cuando supo que irían sus amigos también, mas tarde se entero que ella era la verdadera intrusa en el viaje pues ellos lo tenían planeado desde antes. Sonrió contenta, esa semana le había echo muy bien, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin Dave... con James. Se sonrojo al pensar en él, era tan dulce y la trataba como si fuera una princesa, la hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿en que piensas?-pregunta James sentándose a su lado

-volviste-dice Lily emocionada

-no, sigo fuera, soy una ilusión

-que simpático

-hable con Sirius hoy

-hablas todos los días con él

-pero la charla de hoy fue especialmente interesante

-¿ a si? ¿de que hablaron?

-en 2 meses sale mi divorcio-Lily sonrió- entonces seré todo tuyo

- ¿te regalaras a mi?

-la verdad pensaba en algo distinto y quería saber que opinas

-¿querías? ¿ya no quieres?

-lo siento, estoy siendo atenuante, quiero saber que opinas de mi idea

-no puedo decirte si no me dices la idea-dice Lily después de un momento de silencio

James se revolvió el pelo nervioso

-¿James?

-estoy buscando las palabras correctas- suspiro hondamente- me... quiero... pues, veras, estaba pensando

-¿piensas?- James fulmino con la mirada a Sirius quien acababa de llegar

-al contrario de ti, ahora vete, estas arruinando mi día

-se te quedo esto en la habitación-dice Sirius pasándole una pequeña caja

-gracias-Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se marchó

-¿qué fue eso?

-¿casémonos?

-¿eh?

-nada, olvídalo-dice James mirando hacia otro lado

-¿James?, dime

-no dije nada

-sabes que odio que hagas eso

James sonrió y acuno su mejilla en su mano

-eres tan hermosa- Lily se sonrojo notoriamente

James sonrió y se acercó para depositar un dulce beso en su labios

-te amo-dice apoyando su frente contra la de Lily- quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Lily se mordió en labio inferior

-James

-dime Lily

-no te puedo decir Lily, nos confundiríamos

-¿te das cuanta que arruinaste el momento?

-lo siento-dice dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- me gustaría saber que será de nosotros

-pues, ejem..-comenzó a balbucear James

-¿no quieres seguir conmigo?-pregunta Lily notoriamente decepcionada al malinterpretar el nerviosismo de James

-claro que quiero, nada me haría mas feliz

Lily sonrió- te amo tanto

-Lily, cásate conmigo

Lily lo miro incrédula abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-se que es un poco apresurado pero bueno, eres tan maravillosa, tengo miedo a que desaparezcas-James revolvió sus bolsillos y saco la caja que Sirius le había entregado hace un rato- es el anillo de mi abuela, no me lo quiso dar para mi boda con Petunia pero ahora me alegro por ello

Lily miro impresionada el hermoso anillo de diamante en forma de gota que les mostraba

-James...

-si no quieres no importa-dice James decepcionado haciendo un ademán de guardar el anillo

-si quiero-dice Lily posando su mano sobre la de James.

James sonrió y la beso fervorosamente

* * *

Lily se aparato el pelo de la cara mientras dejaba el rodillo a un lado, ella y James estaban pintando su flamante departamento nuevo. Su padre la había sorprendido con este hace no mucho, se encontraba en el centro de Londres no muy lejos del nuevo departamento de James, en parte se sentía culpable ya que él estaba de vacaciones y ahí estaba él derrochando sus vacaciones ayudándola a pintar. Los mese después de volver de la nieve había estado viviendo con James en un apartamento que el arrendaba, habían decidido que se casarían dentro de un año, para que así Lily, quien había vivido siempre bajo la opresión de alguien, pudiera disfrutar su libertad. El padre de Lily había estado encantado con la noticia, no tanto así su madre y bueno Petunia… ella había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse diciendo que era una indecencia su comportamiento, su madre, como siempre, la había apoyado. Por otra parte, los padres de James a quienes había conocido esa misma semana se mostraban encantados con ella, todo en ella era admirable para ellos, Lily había tenido miedo al momento de conocerlos pues Petunia siempre hablaba de lo desagradables que eran pero Lily se sentía realmente cómoda con ellos, la hacían sentirse como si ya fuera parte de la familia y dudaba de los relatos que contaba Petunia acerca de ellos, una familia como la de James jamás haría las cosas que Petunia describía. Lily suspiro en general los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida.

.-lilita-dice james abrazándola- ¿sabias que eres hermosa?

Antes que Lily pudiera contestarle james la había besado, paso sus brazos por el cuello de el y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras lo besaba. Se separaron para respirar y cuando abrió nuevamente la boca para hablar, la beso de nuevo, a la tercera vez Lily rió y se alejo de él.

-¿Qué hiciste?-dice Lily divertida

-¿yo?-dice james fingiendo estar ofendido

-james-dice Lily seria, james suspiro resignado

-derrame la pintura, pero iré a buscar más, no te enojes

-no me enojo

-te comprare una alfombre nueva, lo prometo

- ¿manchaste mi alfombre? ¿no estabas pintando la cocina?

-bueno, es una historia graciosa

Lily suspiro resignada, no valía la pena pelear por una estupidez así.

-Bueno, iré a comprar un par de cosas que faltan

-que estropeaste querrás decir –dice Lily con una sonrisa

-por ese comentario no te traeré ningún regalo-James beso a Lily una ultima vez y salió de la casa.

Lily siguió pintando mientras entonaba una melodía cuando tocaron la puerta. Lily dejo el rodillo a un lado y fue sonriente a abrir pensando que era James quien debía de haber olvidado algo pero cuando abrió vio a Dave lo cual le borró intantaneamente la sonrisa.

-D..Dave.-dice Lily asustada, no había tenido noticias de él desde que lo dejo inconsciente en su departamento. Cuando el no la buscó albergó la esperanza que él se hubiese olvidado de ella.

-¿esperabas a alguien mas? ¿al imbécil de tu noviecito? Creyeron que podrían librarse de mi ¿cierto?-dice Dave empujando a Lily cuando esta intento cerrar la puerta y entrando al departamento cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

-¿d…de q..que hablas?-dice Lily retrocediendo

-el imbécil de tú novio me mando a la cárcel

-¿ah?.-no te hagas la que no sabias, por trafico de drogas

-no es culpa de James que trafiques drogas

-No trafico drogas, el hizo que plantaran la evidencia

-James jamás haría algo así

-pues lo hizo y tu vas a pagar por ello y te enseñare a ser una buena novia y a no volver a dejarme

-yo ahora estoy con James- dice Lily mientras mete la mano a su bolsillo y llama al ultimo numero marcado que, si no se equivocaba, era el de James.

-oh, no te preocupes, cuando acabe con el tengas que recolectar sus restos para poder enterrarlo, bueno… tú no, tú estarás demasiado ocupada atendiéndome como una buena esposa, porque nos casaremos para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a dejarme

-jamás me casaría con alguien como tú-dice Lily con desprecio, los últimos mese le habían enseñado a apreciarse y no volvería a permitir que un imbécil como Dave volviera a pisotearla.

-no me hables en ese tono-dice Dave tomándola de la muñeca para intimidarla. Lily forcejeo para soltarse y cuando no pudo hacerlo lo escupió

-te detesto-dice Lily mirándolo con odio

-así que la gatita saco sus garras, pero no te preocupes, yo te demostrare que no eres mas que un insignificante ratón

-y tu eres un mariquita que le paga a los que son mas débiles que tú

-ten mucho cuidado con las palabras que salen de tu linda boquita-dice Dave tomándola de la cara y apretándosela- porque si sigues diciendo esas cosas me veré obligado a desfigurar tu boquita- Lily trago intentando no mostrarse intimidada aunque por dentro estuviera temblando- dime ¿te has acostado con él?

-si y lo he disfrutado bastante-dice Lily a pesar de estar consiente de que no debía provocarlo

-Maldita perra-dice golpeándola contra la pared más cercana y comenzando a asfixiarla, solo soltó el agarre cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola en su sien

-si no la sueltas te vuelo los seso- dice James

-no te atreverías-dice Dave aunque por dentro estaba temeroso

-¿quieres ponerme a prueba?

-ni siquiera esta cargada- seguido de esta comentario sonó el "clic" inconfundible de una pistola

-¿Qué te apuestas?- Dave alejo lentamente las manos de Lily y luego con un movimiento rápido intento quitarle la pistola a James, este dejo que se la quitara y mientras el le quitaba la pistola se puso delante de Lily para protegerla

-mala jugada, te matare y me quedare con ella de todas formas

-tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo escapaste de la cárcel?

-digamos que tengo unos cuantos amigos, te dije que no se te haría tan fácil deshacerte de mi

-tenía que intentarlo- Dave miró a James con disgusto

-maldito arrogando, antes de que te mate me dirás quien planto la droga en mi auto

-no te hagas el astuto, sabes muy bien que todo lo que había ya lo tenias y además por lo que tengo entendido ese no fue el único cargo por el que te encarcelaron

-no lo escuches Lily, el miente-dice Dave

Lily a pesar de las circunstancias se sentía bastante segura tras James, lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de James, no entendía la estúpida decisión del de protegerla a ella antes de conservar el arma.

-Ella no volverá contigo

-Esas fueron tus ultimas palabras-dice Dave apretando pero cuando sonaron 3 disparos. Dos de estos dieron en el pecho de Dave. El tercero, Lily salió de detrás de James a tiempo para ver como una mancha roja iba apareciendo en la camisa de James.

* * *

-él estar bien-dice Remus quien tenia abrazada a Lily. Después de que los policías, que había llamado James cuando se devolvía al departamento tras escuchar la llamada de Lily, le dispararan a Dave habían llamado a una ambulancia, una para Dave y otra para llevar a James al hospital. Ahí era donde se encontraban ahora los seis: Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter y los padres de James, quien habían venido en cuanto les avisaron, habían llevado a James a pabellón y hace un buen rato que esperaban noticias. Por fin un medico se había acercado preguntando por la familia de James.

-Ha tenido suerte, la bala chocó contra una costilla así que no perforo ningún órgano y sacamos la bala con éxito, tiene solo un par de costillas rotas así que puede considerarse afortunado

Lily se desmoronó de alivio cuando escucho esto. Había estado sumamente preocupada, pero no había problema, él estaba bien. La sola idea de que pudo haberlo perdido la hacia estremecerse de dolor.

-pueden pasar a verlo, de a dos por favor –dice el medico y se retira

Las primeras en pasar fueron Lily y la madre de James. Cuando entraron él estaba en una camada acostado cómodamente cambiándole a la tele, al verlas entrar les dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-No vuelvas jamás a hacerme pasar un susto como este- dice Dorea Potter, la madre de James

-lo siento mucho, es todo culpa mia-dice Lily

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada-dice James tomándole la mano –no debí de andar con un arma cargada, pero pensé que reconocería que la otra era de juguete

-aquí la culpa la tiene ese policía demente -dice Dorea –les alegrará saber que esta oficialmente fuera de las fuerzas de orden publico y que en cuando se recupere será encarcelado en una presión de máxima seguridad, bueno, eso si se recupera de sus heridas.

-¿sigue vivo?-dice James asombrado

-tuvo suerte los huesos, igual que en tu caso, evitaron que se perforaran órganos, pero de todas maneras si se recupera es difícil que vuelva a caminar o a moverse -dice Dorea

-te has informado bien-dice James

-me gusta estar bien informada, los dejare para que estén solos un rato, me alegra mucho que estés bien hijo mío -dice Dorea para luego salir de la habitación

-me da un poco de pena, pero me alegra que no tengamos que volver a lidiar con él-dice Lily-eso si quieres seguir conmigo

-recibí un disparo por ti, eso debería indicarte lo dispuesto que estoy a seguir contigo, te lo prometí una vez, jamás te dejare ir –dice James acercando a Lily para besarla –Hey! ¿Por qué llorar? –dice James secándole una lagrima a Lily

-por que te amo y realmente me alegro de que estés bien-dice Lily

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti por como te comportaste, eres muy valiente

-tenia mucho miedo

-pero te enfrentaste a él, eres mi heroína

-no, tu eres mi héroe, cuando vi que te habían disparado casi muero pensé que perdería a…

-pero estoy bien, ya no le des mas vueltas a ese asunto, no vale la pena, ya paso… ¿perderías que?- pregunta James notando que la había interrumpido. Lily sonrío

-pensaba decírtelo estos días, me entere hace poco, estoy embarazada

James se incorporó para abrazarla pero tuvo que recostarse otra vez por el dolor.

-acércate para que te de un abrazo-Lily se acerca y lo abraza tratando de no hacerle daño

-¿Cuánto tienes? -pregunta James con una mano en el vientre de Lily

-un par de semanas

-tendremos que adelantar la boda

-viviremos juntos cuando nos casemos ¿cierto?

-solo si tu quieres, aunque seria lo ideal

-quiere estar junto a ti

-estaremos junto siempre y compraremos una casa en la zona que tú quiera, un lugar lindo para criar a nuestro hijo o hija

-gracias

- ¿Por qué?

-por existir

* * *

Este es el Fin, espero que le haya gustado (esperó que alguien lo haya leido) se que fue mucha la demora y lo siento, mi vida se complico un poco en este ultimo tiempo. Dentro de unos días mas terminare Returns to my side. Agradesco montones a la gente que leyó este fic y el doble a la gente que me dejo review, los guardare en mi corazón.

Ojalá me dejaran reviews para saber si alguien leyó esto, pero si no no importa.

Muchas gracias por leer

Con Cariño.

Dioxrry


End file.
